James, Sirius, Remus and Peter
by Jaz man
Summary: (chapter 12) James, Sirius, Remus and Peter in their first year of hogwarts, no slash
1. Potters, Blacks, Lupins and Pettigrews

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 1- Potters, Blacks, Lupins and Pettigrews

The Potters are a very rich, well known wizard family. In fact they are one of the oldest pureblood families that live among us today. The Potters are also a much respected family. They have always been there to oppose every dark lord that had risen to bring a reign of terror to both the magical and non magical community. Each and every one of them had showed great courage, fighting for what they believe in; that it does not mean anything if you are rich, poor or if your family is pure blood family. It's about who you are and what you do with your life that matters. 

The Blacks are also a very rich, well known wizard family. In fact they too are one of the oldest pureblood families that live among us today. The Blacks how ever are not as well respected as the Potters. They have been known to support every dark lord. But always have been able to weasel out when their dark lord has met his downfall. The very thing they believe is opposite to what the Potters family believe and both families are not fond of each other.

The Lupin family are not a rich family and nor are they as popular as the Potters and Blacks are; those that know them, know them as a kind, good natured family. The Lupins are another pureblood wizard family, but the last heir of the Lupin family was know to have married a muggle. They've never been known to support the dark lord and some of them had been there to fight them. 

The Pettigrew family are nor richer and popular than the Lupins. They too are purebloods and are very much a lot like the Lupines except most of them are short, plump and dim folk.

Author note: what did u think? Review people.


	2. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Authors notes: Two reviews not bad. Thank u to MagickalStar135 and Zana G. Nicholson. The story will be up soon but first I gotta introduce the characters J, S, R and P. Sorry if chapter one was short.

Chapter 2- James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

James Potter was an only child from the Potter family.  And being an only child from the Potter family he had the best childhood. His parents were loaded and he got everything he wanted but only according to his behaviour. 

James didn't show any sign of being spoilt, in fact he developed something else that none of the members of the Potter family had been counting on. He had developed a mischievous side. He spent half his childhood performing pranks on people. The only people who have never had a prank being played on them by James were his parents and grandfather.

Every year when there is a family gathering like Christmas or birthdays no one left as they had come. Each leaving, the Potter's mansion with cakes and food on their face, hair and inside their ears and mouths.

Although James got in trouble of course, his parents never would let him get away with it. But his grandfather always enjoyed it and always congratulated him after his parents told him off; which pretty much encourages James a lot to plan for the next year.

The other half of his childhood he spent playing quitditch. A famous wizard game played on brooms in their air. James was an excellent quitdictch player and no one could deny it. He was good at every position but his best was chaser. He played quitditch a lot with his dad when he was not working. James and his father got along very well and were close as friends.

James inherited jet-black hair from his father but his was messy. His hair seemed like it had mind of its own, the way it stuck at the back and never laid flat. He also inherited bright hazel eyes from his mother, which often glinted with mischief.

Sirius Black's childhood was not as wonderful as James. For one thing he was nothing like the Black family. Although on the outside he did look like a Black. Like nearly every member of the Black family, Sirius was good-looking.

The reason Sirius's childhood was not as good as James was because he grew up most of his life listening to what it meant to be a pureblood or a Black. He never saw anything good or amazing in being a pureblood or Black, so he never had any pride. When he tired to tell his parents this they went berserk. Sirius got himself into listening to his dad about a whole lecture about what it meant about being a pureblood and after purebloods then about Blacks. But that was no way compared to his mother. She completely exploded and trust me your better off with two banshees wailing in your two ears than listening to her.  

Unlike James, Sirius had a brother and in Sirius's parent's opinion there was a no finer pureblood boy. Sirius brother was everything they wanted of Sirius. He was proud like his parents.

The tale of Remus Lupins childhood is very sad one. Remus a small boy with light brown hair grew up in a loving family and once too had a very promising good childhood. All that happiness was spoiled in one night.

It was a cool breezy night that night. The wind blew gently in Remus face as he walked through the dark forest. The leaves rustled every now and then. The bright full moon could be seen clearly in the dark sky.

Often, Remus walked through this forest. The reason was because at the other side of the forest was a huge hill, which he loved to sit at the top. There at the top he would sometimes read a book or get out his magical binoculars and watch the muggle city that lay before him at the other side of the hill. 

Although that night everything did not go to according to plan. He was walking, wind blowing in his face when he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard it, a wolf howling into the silent night. But it couldn't be he told himself, there was never known one to be here but he heard it again.

Remus already in the heart of the forest began sprinting back to his house. His heart was beating furiously while he tripped and scratched himself along the way. 

On that night, Mr Lupin was reading the wizard newspaper; the daily prophet. He was sitting by the window, when suddenly he heard it.

Mrs Lupin came dashing into the living room.

'Where Remus' she shrieked looking for him. 'Where is he? He hasn't gone to that hill has he again? No, no, no, no'

Mr Lupin didn't say anything to his wife but whipped out his wand and ran out of the house into the forest.

The wind was blowing fiercely now. Remus felt like a hunted fox, thinking only of getting away. On and on he'd gone, following the faint track that he could hardly see. When at last his breath and legs had given out, he went to earth beneath a holly tree, and laid panting and shaking. He listened to hear any signs of the wolf, but it was noisy with the wind screaming in the branches above his head and everything creaking and rustling. 

The wind was now wailing and Remus thought for a minute it was calling his name. Remus began to cry hoping someone would save him, but no one came. And so he stayed crouching on the wet, prickly leaves until a fresh growl came. Remus stopped sobbing instantly, he leapt to his feet, with beyond terror now, and the nightmare had begun.

The beast came crawling out from the darkness. It was a huge one, with gleaming red eyes but skinny that you could count its ribs if it gave you the chance.

Remus turned to run and had only gone a few steps when the wolf leapt on to him and sunk his fangs into his neck.

Mr Lupin ran as he has never run before. Screaming out his son's name, hoping he would get to him before that monster did.

The sky above him was sprinkled with pale stars and the moon gleaming. He was beginning to slow down but suddenly the night was pierced with the screaming of his son's voice. His pace quickened following the screams. Blasting some bushes out of the way with his wand, a scene met his eyes.

A fully grown wolf had his fangs into his son's neck and Mr Lupin, shouting a well chosen curse killed the wolf. He quickly ran towards his son but too late the damage was done.

That night changed the Lupin family and they couldn't deny what Remus now was a werewolf.

Peter turned out to be exactly what a Pettigrew was. Short, fat and dim. He had a typical childhood living in a small cottage, with his mother, father and grandmother. Although he never showed any signs of magic the family were getting afraid if their little Peter will become a squib and not be accepted at Hogwarts.  

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Hope u like my new chapter. I couldn't think of much to right for Pete. Any comments or suggestions tell me. And don't forget to review people.


	3. Letters

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Author's notes: Thank u to all the people that reviewed. By the way Amandinka, u spelt potential correct.

Chapter 3- Letters

James flew up to meet his father. Clutching the Quaffle in his hands, he was ready to put the red ball through one of the three hoops. 

Mr Potter was hovering on his broom with one hand on the handle while the other ready to block his son from scoring.

James was getting closer now, every now and then he pretended to throw the ball and his father went diving for it but quickly went back to his position while James chuckled.

Then it happened: James threw the red ball curving it and going through the right hoop. But there was no cheer from James or "boo" from Mr Potter. James wasn't smiling because his father didn't try to block it.

'Why didn't you block it?' James called.

Mr Potter didn't answer he continued to look over James head. James following his gaze looked and saw something that almost made his mouth drop open.

A handsome owl was soaring towards the kitchen window and clutched in its beak was a letter which was for obviously for him from Hogwarts.

James kicked off and dived like a bullet towards the ground. His father was flying close by. 

'I'm going to get it first' he said

'Not if I can help it'

They were going faster now with the wind blowing hard in both of their jet-black hair. It would be a matter of second before they touched the ground and it was …James who landed first sprinting to towards the kitchen.

Mr Potter lost the battle but the war was not over. He ran after his son obviously catching up and overtaking him.     

James watched his father pass him but he was ready for this day. He took out his grandfather's wand muttered a spell to slow down his dad. It worked but he had to hurry because it was going to wear down.

James reached the kitchen panting and saw his mother holding the letter.

'Was…it…for…me?' panted James

'Of course' said Mrs Potter. 'Who else?'

Finally getting his breath back he was handed his letter and read it twice.

'Cheater. You cheated' said Mr Potter walking into the kitchen.

'There was no rules' said James.

'So' said Mr Potter eyeing the letter. 'What does it say?'

'I'm going to Hogwarts' said James quietly. 'I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS'

'Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssss' roared Mr Potter grabbing both his wife and son into an enormous bear hug.

Dinner was quite as usual when the Black family were dinning. The only sound that could be heard was the clatter of fork and knife and the chewing of food.

Suddenly the door opened and in entered the house-elf Kreacher. He appeared to be holding something in his hand.

'Yes' said Mrs Black coldly.

'Kreacher is very sorry to disturb you mistress' said Kreacher bowing. 'Kreacher would not have ever dreamed of ruining the noble, pureblood Black family eating their delicious…'

'That's enough' said Mrs Black looking down her nose at him. 'What is it?'

'Kreacher has a letter for master Sirius'

Sirius looked up from his plate of food and looked at the letter in Kreacher's hand.

Mrs Black snatched the letter out of Kreacher's hand and read the letter while waving her hand away to Kreacher so that he may leave. Normally Sirius would be frustrated at not being able to read his letter but he quickly finished his dinner.

'May I be excused, Mother?' said Sirius politely

Mrs Black watched him for a moment before waving her hand away meaning to him he could go. Sirius however did not move.

'And may I take my letter with me' he said hopefully

'Yes' she said stiffly

Sirius walked towards his Mother while holding all the excitement that was bursting inside him. 

'Thank you' he said taking the letter out of her hand.

He quickly walked out then taking at a run up a flight of stairs until he was well out of the earshot of his family.

He read the letter at least five times before seizing Kreacher who had been walking by and screaming…

'I'm going to Hogwarts…WHOO'

Sirius walked into his room and leapt into his large bed. Grinning broadly he smelt the fresh smell of the letter whilst falling asleep.

Remus found himself being ushered to bed early for some reason.

'Mum why do I have to go to sleep early' said Remus as his mother kissed him good night.

'Night, Remus' she said not answering his question.

Remus lay awake for sometime and was just about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it was and why he wasn't introduced to them because usually he always had to shake hands with every guest. Remus also got a funny feeling his parents didn't want him to meet the guest.  

It was while then Remus got out of his bed after his curiosity got the better out of him.

He crept down the stairs like a cat hardly making a sound until he now outside the dinning hall. He could here voices; he recognized his mother's and father's voice but the third was a deep one which told him it was a man.

The door of the dinning hall was slightly open so he could see the three. His father and mother had their back to him on the square dinning table. Opposite them sat the man.

He was a thin man with long silver hair and beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore half-moon glasses that had blue twinkling eyes hidden behind.

Remus had heard many stories about this man. In fact his father spoke most high of him. Though Remus was confused he assumed his father would defiantly introduce him to him.

The man threw his cloak around his chair before taking a seat. He pushed his half-moon glasses up which had slid down to the tip of his nose which looked it had been broken twice.

The three began to eat and talk about various things. Remus was beginning to get tired and when he made another yawn that felt like the hundredth yawn he decided to leave. His was about to creep up the stairs when he stopped when he heard his name and sneaked back to his hiding place.

'I have young Remus letter' said Dumbledore. 

'Ah, yes…about that Albus that's one of the reason we invited you tonight' said Mr Lupin. 'Actually the main reason if truth be told'

'You see' said Mrs Lupin 'Remus cannot attend Hogwarts'

'Why not?' said Dumbledore.

'Well…um I'm… afraid he is…'

'A werewolf'

There was silence as Mr Lupin finished the sentence for Mrs Lupin.

'I had no idea' said Dumbledore shocked.

'That's because we've kept it hidden' said Mr Lupin. 'And we would like to keep it that way'

'My lips are sealed' said Dumbledore

'We'd also like another favour Albus' said Mr Lupin. 'We'd prefer if you told the wizard world that Remus is a squib and that is the reason why you haven't accepted him'

'I see' said Dumbledore his hand on his chin. 'And what will Remus be doing in the next seven years?'

'Well' said Mr Lupin. 'I suppose we could just keep him here and teach him some magic so when he grows up he could get a job. It might not be the best but at least it's a job'

'And who would hire Remus, given of his condition' said Dumbledore frowning.

'Remus transforms only twelve days in a year so those twelve days he could pretend his sick and get time off'

Remus couldn't take anymore. He could see his whole future set before him and in his future lay loneliness. Remus would've left but he could see his mother sobbing but the thing that really made him stay was that the man called Albus was smiling.

Rage was burning inside Remus chest and he was just about to charge out of his hiding place and smash that crooked nose of his. But he stopped when the man had spoken.

'Then I see no reason why young Remus shouldn't attend Hogwarts' he said

'But Dumbledore' said Mr Lupin gaping at Dumbledore. 'Haven't you been listening? Remus is werewolf. He will be a danger to his classmates and himself'

'I have been listening' said Dumbledore calmly.

'So how can Remus attend Hogwarts?' demanded Mr Lupin

'There is a solution' said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

'Merlin's beard you don't have a cure do you?' said Mr Lupin almost shouting.

Remus edged closer. A cure, did he hear right.

'No' said Dumbledore gravely the twinkle in his eyes gone. 'But a solution'

'Go on Albus' said Mrs Lupin who stopped sobbing and was listening.

'Well, you see' said Dumbledore his eyes starting to twinkle. 'Like you said young Remus becomes a werewolf twelve days in a year'

'_YES'_

'Well at the end of each month Remus could call off sick or something and then he will be smuggled out of Hogwarts where he could safely transform'

'And where would Remus be smuggled to?'

'If you recall your youth days, you will remember a shack in Hogmeade that no one goes near. A secret tunnel could be made so Remus could you use it to get into the shack'

'That's insane' said Mr Lupin standing up

'How so?' said Dumbledore calmly

'Well…because…' said Mr Lupin. 'What if someone decides to go to the shack?'

'I will conjure up every part of mind that posse's cunningness, spells, charms enchantments that will protect the shack from anyone from entering. There only will be one entrance and that entrance will be guarded and the person that knows how to get past it will be able to, which of course will be Remus' 

It took the Lupins a while for it to sink in. Most of all, Remus who couldn't believe his ears what this meant: a chance to get to Hogwarts. Dumbledore however seem to be sitting there as calmly as ever until he found himself been hugged by Mr and Mrs Lupin.

'Oh thank you, Albus' said Mrs Lupin. 'You have no idea how much his means to Remus'

'Yeah I can't wait to tell the little rascal' said Mr Lupin happily.

'Oh I think he already knows' said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

'What' said Mrs Lupin bewildered

Remus was more or less glad that Dumbledore had said he already knew because he was fighting the temptation to join the group hug. So Remus walked out from his hiding place.

'Remus you're awake' said Mrs Lupin trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

'How much did you hear boy' asked Mr Lupin.

'All of it' said Remus. 'So I'm really going to Hogwarts?'

'Of course' said Dumbledore. 'If there is something about life you should know is that it doesn't mean anything if you're rich, poor, or if the family you come from is a pureblood family or if you turn into a wolf on a full moon'

'What matters is who you are and what path you have chosen in your life. Remember that Remus, I believe a friend is going to need that advice'

There was silence for a moment while Remus nodded and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

'Well let's get celebrating' said Mr Lupin breaking the silence by clapping his two hands and rubbing them excitedly. 'Dumbledore where are you going?'

Dumbledore was already on his feet and fastening his cloak around him.

'It's getting late' he said. 'If young Remus is starting Hogwarts then I have to get going on building his tunnel, besides it's not me who you should be celebrating with'

The Lupins tried to persuade Dumbledore on staying but his mind was made up. Dumbledore shook all their hands before walking out of the house.

As he stepped out into the warm summer night he prepared to apparate and just before he did he heard the Lupins break into jeers and cheers.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself pity he didn't see young Remus punching the air, as Mr Lupin opened a bottle of champagne while Mrs Lupin burst into tears of happiness.

Lunch at the Pettigrew table was as usual as ever. There was a lot of talking, joking, laughing and most of all eating.

Then suddenly an owl swooped into the kitchen window and dropped a letter on Peter's head.

Peter's reaction how ever was just rubbing the spot the letter had touched and continuing to eat until he realised what it was and he quickly opened the letter.  

There was silence on the Pettigrew table like never before.

'What is it boy?' said Mr Pettigrew. 'What does it say?'

'I'm going to Hogwarts' said Peter quietly. 'I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS'

There was a scramble of chairs and every member of the Pettigrew family was hugging Peter, crying and jumping up and down with happiness. 

'We're going to Hogwarts' they were chanting but whether they knew what they were chanting or not is another question.


	4. Diagon Alley

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 4- Diagon Alley

'SIRIUS' screamed Mrs Black.

Sirius who was in his room came sprinting down stairs. It wasn't because his mother was screaming at him but because he was going to Diagon Alley to get his Hogwarts things.

'Ready' panted Sirius as he reached the kitchen.

'Kreacher' she barked.

Kreacher came into the room each giving the four members of the Black family floo powder.

'I'll go first' said Mr Black

And so he walked up to the kitchen fire and he threw some powder into the fire before stepping in and shouting "Diagon Alley"

The rest of the Blacks followed his example and all stepped into the fire which transported them to Diagon Alley.  

'You act as though there was a chance that you won't get into Hogwarts' said James's grandfather.

'All that waiting was killing me' said James.

'Well at least you're going to get your own wand today so you can stop nicking mine. I heard what you did to your father'

'Actually I might need your one' said James smartly. 'For example my one could get disarmed then I could just you your one which will be hidden up my sleeve, and besides it's not like you use it'

'Are you ready James?' said Mrs Potter walking into the kitchen.

'Yep' said James jumping of his seat.

He quickly ran to the pot that contained floo powder and was ready to throw into fire.

'Hold your horses' said Mrs Potter as Mr Potter walked in.

James had to watch for a while as his parents straighten themselves which was closely followed by one of those lectures with people with messy hair.

Finally they all threw the powder and stepping into the fire whilst shouting Diagon Alley. 

Sirius was really having a bad day at shopping. It turned out many people left their shopping late and unfortunately there was muggle borns and his mother saw him talking to one.

It was embarrassing as she started shouting at him, and she carried on throughout the rest of the day which was closely followed by lecture of why being a pureblood is important or what is so good about being a Black.

The day was coming to an end and only his wand was left to be bought. Mr Black had left the last bit to Mrs Black where he went to join some pureblood friends at the leaky cauldron.

Sirius must have tried nearly every wand in the shop but still didn't get the right one for him. Sirius's brother and Mrs Black grew so tired of waiting that they began to leave only stopping to give the money to Sirius and went off to join Mr Black at the leaky cauldron.

James fell out of the fire in the leaky cauldron. He straightens himself up then just ruffling his hair as usual, which annoyed his mother.

They marched out of the leaky cauldron and were walking past shops in the Diagon Alley when something caught James eye. James ran to the shop Quality Qudditch Supply and stared at the new broom.

'James' called Mrs Potter. 'First we have to get some gold from the bank before your school things'

Then she noticed what he was looking at, she grabbed him by the shoulders and literally dragged him away from it.

'We are here for Hogwarts shopping' said Mrs Potter. 'Not quitdittich'

'But that was a Nimbus 1070' said James

'There all the same' said Mrs Potter

'All the same' said James gaping at his mother.

They reached the bank where they were greeted by a small goblin. Mrs Potter handed him the key to the Potter's vault. 

James often liked riding in the cart that took them to their vault. However today he wanted to see that flying broomstick again. So he came up with a plan: he on purposely dropped is grandfather's wand softly on the floor. Mrs Potter turned for a minute James thought she had heard the wand drop.

'Get in the cart' she said

'Okey dokey' said James.

Mrs Potter stared at her son. "okey dokey" was a hint that James always dropped when he was up to mischief but he sometimes done it as a false alarm.

They all got into the cart and just as the cart began to move…

'Granddad's wand' James shouted before jumping out of the cart.

'James Potter' screamed Mrs Potter. 'You get back here this instant. If you dare go to that good for nothing broom…'

The rest of her words were drowned as the cart continued to go to the Potter's vault.

James picked up the wand and congratulated himself by rumpling his hair then setting off at a run to the new broomstick he saw.

Sirius was still trying out wands although it was an improvement that his mother and brother were gone. There were no more hisses or groans as he waved a wand and nothing happened.

Mr Ollivander seemed to be having the time of his life as he tried to find the right wand for Sirius.

'Here try this' he said (can't bothered to do a wand for Sirius)

'Sirius touched the wand and felt the warmth in his hand then he brought it swishing down where stars and sparks, colours of purple and black came flying out.

'Bravo' cried Mr Olivander clapping.

Sirius broke into the first true smile that day and paid for his new wand happily.

'This is quite a wand Mr Black' said Mr Ollivander as he handed the wand now contained in a box to Sirius. 'We should be expecting a lot of talent from you, Master Black'

Sirius just only nodded and pocketed the wand; he really did not know how to reply to this, so he just said goodbye and walked.

It was a relief to be outside; the silenceness in that shop was killing him. Sirius began to make his way back to his family.

On the way he passed a group of muggles. He knew they were muggles, perhaps it was being a Black but he could always tell between a pureblood or not. This time he defiantly couldn't be wrong judging by the clothes they were wearing which were muggle clothes.

'Lily says she will see us at the wand shop' said the man.

'Where did she go?' said the girl

'The toilet at the leaky cauldron' said the mother

Sirius passed them then noticed something; a new broomstick was at his favourite shop and ran to it.

James reached the shop just at the same time as a dark haired boy did. For a time they both stared at the broomstick for while.

'Man I wish I could stay here all day' said James

'Yeah…me too' said the dark haired boy.

James turned to look at the boy. He noticed he was good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort casual elegance that James could never have achieved.

'Hi, I'm James' James said. 'And I don't respond to Jimmy, Jim, Jamie, Jamsie, Sonny Jim or anything; it's just James'

The dark haired boy shook his hand and said…

'I'm Sirius'

'About what?' said James confused

'No' said the boy. 'It's my name, it's spelt S-I-R-I-U-S but pronounced serious'

'Oh' said James. 

They were still shaking hands then James began to shake with both then adding a posh accent…

'It's nice to meet you, _Sirius_'

Then Sirius grinning began to shake with both hands and adding another posh accent to the atmosphere.

'No, no it's nice to meet you'

'Marvellous, just marvellous'

'Absolute spiffing'

'Just corky' 

Someone had laughed. Both boys turned to see a girl standing nearby. She had shoulder length dark red hair and emerald green eyes that James found himself drowning in.

'What do you want?' said Sirius bringing James back to earth.

'Nothing' she said smiling, then after moment she put on posh accent she said: 'I'm just going to get my wand. I'll leave you gentlemen alone. Cheerio'

They heard her laugh as she walked away. They too began to walk away but in the opposite direction.

'So you like quittditch?' asked Sirius

'It's my life' said James almost jumping

'I can not believe I missed out on the day 1070 was on sale' said Sirius. 'It's about two month old now. Usually I'm the first one to know'

'Yeah same here' said James. 'But my excuse was I was waiting for my Hogwarts letter'

'So you gonna be a first year'

'Yep, how about you?'

'Same'

'Well listen mate, I gotta go this way'

'Yeah I gotta go this way too'

'See you at Hogwarts'

'Yeah, laters'

Sirius went in the direction of the leaky cauldron and James in the direction of the wizard bank. Both having no idea of each others true identity but the question is will they still be friends when they find out that one is Black while the other a Potter.

Authors note: Don't forget to review.  


	5. The Journey

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 5- The Journey

Sirius woke up very early on the 1st of September. Excitement was bursting inside him like excitement bursting inside a child when Christmas was near by.

He was already packed and was wearing his school robes; his parents would never bring muggle clothes into the house let alone wear it.

Finally the time came to go to platform nine and three quarters. Everyone was up and assembled as Kreacher handed each and every one of them their floo powder.

As usual Mr Black went first closely followed by Mrs Black and her son and last but not least Sirius.

'Hurry up, James' called Mrs Potter

James Potter raced down the stairs dressed in muggle clothes; he was wearing baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He ran into the kitchen only stopping to grab a handful of toast before setting off at a run towards his mother, in her car waiting outside for him. 

'Oi' called someone. 'Aren't you going to say goodbye'

James was at the door and turned around sprinted back to the kitchen where his grandfather sat eating his breakfast.

'I'm going to miss you' said James hugging his grandfather almost knocking him off his chair.

'Hey you're not going to get mushy on me, now' he said laughing. 'Just give Hogwarts hell for me'

'Consider it done'

They broke apart as they heard the horn of the car beeping loudly. James turned running out of the kitchen and into the car where the journey to Hogwarts had begun.

The Blacks had already reached platform nine and three quarters; and were chatting away with relatives.

Sirius stood their bored, he so much wanted to leave them and go on the train. He watched the Black women exchange kisses and the Black men shake hands.

'Hi Aunty, it's your favourites niece Bellatrix'

Sirius turned to see his cousin standing there but was suddenly knocked aside as Mrs Black and Belletrix exchanged a few kisses.

Once Mrs Black and Bellatrix stopped talking Sirius spoke to her.

'Hi Bellatrix' said Sirius. 'You wouldn't know where Andromeda is would you?'

Andromeda was Bellatrix's sister and Sirius favourite cousin. Although she was older than him; she was due to starts her seventh year. Andromeda had been sorted into the house Ravenclaw which made her the first Black to go to a different house other than Slytherin; apparently the Blacks were not happy about this. This however was good news to Sirius because if she got into Ravenclaw and wasn't disowned then he could end up in another house than Slytherin. Slytherin was another topic his parents loved talking about and by the sound of it, it sounded like home and Sirius thought he might was well stay home then ending up in Slytherin because it would be no different except his family will be replaced by a bunch of people that are his age. 

Everyone in the Black family seemed to be pleased with Andromeda because she had been made Head girl and Sirius's mother believed she had made up for ending up in Ravenclaw.

'Um…er…mmmh' said Bellatrix repeating those same words after he had asked her the question which she still didn't answer. 'Oh I don't know'

Sirius glared at her for wasting his time but suddenly they were joined by pureblood families who were goodbye to their pureblood children before they went to Hogwarts. This was Sirius's chance all of them looked absorbed with each other, so Sirius quietly sneaked away. 

He reached the scarlet Hogwarts express and stored his trunk away. He was just about to keep moving when he over heard something a group of women were talking about.

'Oh look it's that Black family' said the first

'Who are the Black family?' said the second

'Oh they are dark family; you want to stay away from' said the third

'Why?' said the second 

'They think they are better than everyone because they are purebloods' said the first one and seeing the blank face of the second one 'being from a wizard family'

'They've been known to support every dark lord' said the third

'Now you tell me' said the first one heatedly 'if that's right: to wipe out people who are from muggle families or even muggles'

'No' said the third. 'But don't worry dear, there are some of us that believe we are all the same and it doesn't mean anything if we are pureblood and if truth be told most muggle borns are better than us at magic'

Sirius walked away hardly paying attention to where he was going. So that's what people thought of his family but the thing that was bothering was: he was nothing like his family and people might as assume he is like them and they will tell their children to stay away from him. This was all going bad, people he wanted to make friends will be told to stay away from him and people like his parents will want to make friends with him.

Sirius found an empty compartment and sat down. All the excitement had been sucked out of him after the three ladies talk. Suddenly a small boy by the age of nine passed, he wore round spectacles which reminded Sirius of James. He had made friends with James and with any luck if they stayed that way people will see he isn't like his family.

Sirius sat back in his seat with excitement as he waited for the boy called James with hazel eyes and messy jet-black hair to come.

The Potters finally reached platform nine and three quarters; they only had ten minutes to go. Mr Potter and James stored James's trunk away quickly. They only had a couple of minutes now. Suddenly Mrs Potter burst into tears and started to hug her son and kissing him.

'Oh…mum…please stop' said James trying to get free from his mother.

Mrs Potter finally let go of James after little persuasion from both Mr Potter and James.

'Ok buddy' said Mr Potter hugging his only son. 'I'm going to miss you. I won't have anyone to play quitdittich with'

'Don't worry, I'll be here for summer' said James. 'So you got a whole year to get better'

'What about Christmas?'

'I may be crazy about quitditch but not crazy enough to play in the freezing cold'

There was a loud sharp whistle that meant the train was to depart in a minute. Giving his parents his last hugs he leapt on the train. James talked to his parents through the open window.

'Have a nice term son'

'Good luck with your training dad'

Mr Potter laughed as the train began to move. Both Mr and Mrs Potter ran along side.

'You have great time at Hogwarts James. I certainly did.'

'I will Mum'

'And James be good, won't you, won't James…'

Just then the train turned a corner so James was saved from his mother's last words.

James turned around and rumpled his hair making it messier. He began to look for Sirius; he popped his head in and out from every compartment looking for Sirius.

James reached the compartment at the end and entered to find an empty compartment that contained only Sirius.

'Sirius, splendid to see you old boy. How are you?' said James seizing Sirius hand and once again with the posh accent.

'Good, Good and how are you old, boy' said Sirius with a similar accent and shacking as fierce as James.   

'Summer good, old boy' asked James

'Not bad, not bad at all, old boy' said Sirius. 'You?'

'Splendid'

The compartment door slid open and both boys who were still shaking hands quickly let go and looked to see who had interrupted their union.

It was a girl only except this time she didn't have dark red hair and emerald green eyes.

'Sorry' she said and with that she walked out and closed the door.

'So' said James dropping the accent and hopping on to a seat opposite Sirius. 'Which quittditch team do you support?'

Quittditch was the best subject to start off with when you meet someone you don't really know. And so the two boys talked and talked until the compartment door opened a boy smaller than James and Sirius with light brown hair stood there.

There was silence for a while as the boy who looked about the same age as James and Sirius stood there. Perhaps he was receiving silent stares because he looked tired and peaky or maybe because James and Sirius were waiting for him to make the first move.

'Do you guys mind if I join you?' he asked. 'It's just that everywhere else is full'

 'Sure' said James jumping off his seat and shaking the boy's hand. 'I'm James and I don't respond to Jimmy, Jim, Jamie, Jamsie, Sonny Jim or anything; it's just James. And you must be Remus J Lupin'

'Yeah…I'm…hey' said Remus. 'How did you know my name?'

'It says on your briefcase' said James pointing at the shabby briefcase in Remus's hand.

'I'm Sirius'

'Um…ok'

Remus took a seat next to James and there was silence once again it was then broken by…

'It's my name, it's spelt S-I-R-I-U-S but pronounced serious'

'Oh' said Remus. 'I thought you didn't do jokes or something'

All three boys laughed at this but suddenly stopped as a plump boy with mousy brown hair and pointed nose came running into the compartment. He quickly closed the door and stood to get his breath back.

'P-Peter…Pettigrew…sorry…it…was…a…emergency' panted the boy, his hands on his knees.

'Calm down' said Remus. 'Who are you running from?'

'No one' said the boy

'Ah come on' said Sirius. 'You were running away from someone'

'Fine fine I'll tell you' said the boy taking a seat next to Sirius. 'I was looking for a compartment and I walked into one where some teenage-girls were getting changed'

'May I ask you, why did you run?' asked Sirius

'No you may not ask' said James. 'I will ask: why _did_ you run?'

'Well…ah…because…'

'Because he has some dignity' said Remus

'Well I don't' said Sirius. 'I think I will go give those girls a visit'

'I'm right behind you old boy' said James also getting up and Sirius heels.

'I'm Remus Lupin' said Remus as the two boys exit.

'Peter Pettigrew'

'Those two perverts are James and Sirius. The one with glasses is James and the other is Sirius.

It was while before James and Sirius walked back into the compartment, both looking disappointed.

'You guys see anything?' asked Remus trying not to sound interested.

'No' grunted Sirius

'Except, a couple of flying shoes' said James

'Too bad' said Remus grinning. 'By the way guys this is Peter'

'Hi'

'Hey'

A knock on the compartment door and then a woman with a kind face popped her head in.

'Anything from the food trolley dears' she asked kindly.

James and Sirius who both came from rich families hopped off their seat ready to spend that sack of gold that were in their pockets. Remus had some money but as not much as the two. Peter however…

'Oh no, I've left my money at home'

'Are you sure you haven't dropped it'

'No' said Peter. 'I remember leaving it on the kitchen table'

'That's ok' said James. 'You can share with me'

'And me' said Remus

There was no "me too" from Sirius until all in the compartment looked at him.

'I'm joking, joking sure you can share with'

The four boys went and bought as much as they could carry in their arms and returned to their compartment dumping all their food to the nearest seat.

'So, do you two like quitditch?'  

And before they knew it James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were off talking, laughing and eating like old friends through the whole journey and didn't stop until the compartment door slid open and what looked like a fifth year teenage-girl stood at the door, glaring at James, Sirius and Peter.

'Hello' said Remus politely. 'Can we help you?'

'We will be at Hogwarts in ten minutes' she said her expression changing 'and as a prefect, it's my duty to advise you to get change into your school robes'

'Thanks' said James. 'By the way I'm really sorry in walking in on you and your friends getting changed'

'Yeah' said Sirius. 'We wouldn't have dreamed of it'

'If you only knew the dignity we had' said James. 'Why you would know we would be the last people on earth to do such a thing'

Remus gave a loud fake cough that oddly sounded like "yeah right".

'There was a sign on the door that said "do not disturb",' said the prefect.

'Really' said Sirius trying to sound shocked. 'I had no idea'

'We must have missed it' said James

'We locked the door with a charm' said the prefect

'That I can explain' said James. 'We thought someone might have locked you lot in there'

'Did you hear banging and screaming' she said folding her arms. 'Now if you don't mind I must get back and oh I think _you_ don't need to lock the door trust me no one would want to see you get changed'

'I'm offended' said James looking hurt.

'I-if I-I saw a sign I would not have entered' said Peter

'Didn't your mum ever taught you to knock' she replied

Peter went pink as she walked out.

'Don't' worry Pete' said James. 'She just angry you saw her doing whatever you saw her doing'

The prefect heard this and she did feel a bit guilty about what she had said to the plump boy called Pete and was about to walk in and apologise when suddenly yelps could be heard from the compartment. The prefect was about to demand what this was about, when she heard what they were shouting.

'No, peter no' one shouted which she recognized as the boy with dark hair.

'You can just wear your school robes on top of your muggle clothes' cried the light brown haired one.

The prefect walked away smiling to herself, pity she didn't see the plump boy go red in the face while trying to pull his trousers up and at the same time glaring at James rolling around on the floor crying out "my eyes, my eyes".

Author's note: there you go. That's got to be my longest chapter so far. I know I haven't updated for long time and I'm sorry but I had a lot of work to do. I hope u guys didn't betray me and joined some other marauder author. Don't forget to review.


	6. The Sorting

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 6- The Sorting

The Hogwarts express finally came to a halt; as the passengers came pouring out of the scarlet train, James Potter hung back to pick up some of his sweets that had dropped out of his pocket when he was rolling on the floor. He had told his three new friends to go on, he will catch up.

James Potter stepped out on to the cool night, where he saw a dark sky, sprinkled with bright little stars.

'If there was only a full moon' said James. 'It would be a perfect view' 

Remus gave a loud false cough which James incredibly didn't notice and asked Remus a question.

'Hey where's Sirius?'

'I don't know, some girl wanted to talk to him privately'

'Ooooh, was she pretty'

'She was older than him, a lot older'

'So'

'Actually it didn't seem like that kind of situation'

'Look there he is!'

James and Remus stopped talking and looked to see where Peter was pointing. They all watched as the girl talked to Sirius; and even though they couldn't hear them, they could tell the conversation wasn't going well since they both were scowling and Sirius hands were curled into fists.

The girl looked very familiar to James and just when she walked away from Sirius he recognized her. It was that Black girl called Bellatrix; she probably had some cousin starting at Hogwarts which James had some prank ideas for him and Sirius to pull on him.

'What did she want? James asked Sirius

'Nothing' said Sirius. 'She was reminding me that my mum told her to keep an eye on me'

'Why would your mum tell her?'

'Because she is my perfect cousin'  

James stopped dead and grabbed Sirius by the arm, and it probably was good he did because it looked like Sirius would've kept on walking. 

'Your cousin, but that would make you a Black…you can't be a Black can you?'

'Of course his not a black James' said Peter laughing. 'His white, can't you see that'

'Yeah, I'm a Black' said Sirius ignoring Peter. 'Why? What are you?'

'A Potter' said James releasing Sirius.

There was silence between the four boys as the words left James mouth. Both James and Sirius were feeling the same thing: both of them had gotten on so well, that it looked like they had very promising, good friendship but now they know they are from different backgrounds, would it work. Remus and Peter were also feeling the same thing; they both were confused but their confusion was slightly different. Remus didn't see the problem between James and Sirius becoming friends because of their different backgrounds while Peter was confused of Sirius, claming to be black.

'Firs' years, firs' years over here'

The silence was broken by a very huge man: he was twice as big as a normal man and five times as wide. He had black hair and eyes.

Sirius stared at the man as all his problems were driven out of his mind, while James jaw dropped and Peter simply just gawked. Remus however grinned up at the huge man.

'Hi, Hagrid' he said happily

'Your' alright there, Remus' said the man called Hagrid, smiling through that big bushy black beard.

'Righ' then, everyone here? Come on then, firs' years follow me!

Along with other the first years the four boys followed Hagrid, who led them to a deep lake that had over a dozen small boats floating.

Sirius stepped in front of James, so that both of their eyes were locked together.

'James' he said. 'I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend because I'm a Black or if your mother told you to stay away from me'

James didn't say anything; it was true his mother told him to stay away from him, although rather than staying away from him he planned to make his life hell. 

'No more' 4 to a boat' called Hagrid, taking a whole boat to himself.

Sirius first climbed into the nearest small boat, closely followed by Peter and Remus and last was joined by James. All four sat in silence as they watched their fellow nervous first years climb into the small boats.

'Ok' boomed Hagrid. 'Everyon' in their boat, FORWARD'

No sooner had those words left Hagrids mouth and the small boats began to move forward.

'Who is that man?' James asked Remus

'Oh' said Remus. 'That's Hagrid, his the gamekeeper of Hogwarts'

'How do you know him?' asked James

'My Dad's friend' replied Remus going pink in the ears

This was half-true, true Hagrid and Mr Lupin were friends but they weren't that close. The real reason Remus knew Hagrid was because they had met over the summer: Dumbledore had requested for Remus to come to Hogwarts during the summer, so he could be shown the routine he would be doing for every full moon. 

He and Madame Pompfrey had been informed of Remus's condition. Partly because Hagrid lived in a hut near the forbidden forest so he would eventually find out about Remus and Dumbledore trusted him. Madame Pomfrey on the other hand had been assigned the job of smuggling Remus to the shrieking shack.

'What's the problem between you and Sirius?' asked Remus, half out of curiosity and the other half to change the subject.

'We come from different backgrounds' replied James in a whisper. 'He is a Black and I'm a Potter'

'So what's the problem' said Remus confused. 'I mean, do you want people from the same background, to be your friends?'

'No, stupid' said James irritated. 'He is from a family of dark wizards'

'Oh' said Remus softly. 'I suppose, that's why he thinks your mother told you to stay away from him'

'Yeah, and she did' said James heavily. 'But I gotta hand it to him; I would never have guessed he was a Black'

'What makes you think it was an act' said Remus

'Come of it' said James, almost about to burst out laughing. 'Are you telling that were his true colours'

'It could be' said Remus thoughtfully. 'I mean, who would put on an act for a whole day; pretending to be someone they are not and for what'

James could see Remus had a good point, which he privately agreed with but he wasn't going to admit it to him.

'You know James you're throwing away a promising future' said Remus

'Ah come off it I've just met the guy' said James.

'Yeah' said Remus. 'But you two were getting along very well'

Once again Remus was right. He and Sirius were getting along very well, infact too well, that they had already planned to become partners in crime, in giving Hogwarts hell.

Suddenly there were "oooooohs" and "aaaaaaaaahs" from the first years. James and Remus looked to up too see a splendid sight.

Sirius always had thought he would be happy when the day came for him to lay his eyes on Hogwarts but now he had just lost a friend and perhaps the way Remus was whispering to James, he and Remus might not be friends.

All confusion of Sirius being black had been driven out of Peter's mind. All he did was watch the castle that was going to be his home for the next seven years and even cried a bit out of happiness.

James however felt exactly the same as Sirius. Remus however was torn between happiness and unhappiness.  He never thought he would make it to Hogwarts but he could never be happy while others were unhappy.

The boats came to a stop and seeing Hogwarts Remus was reminded of Dumbledore and his advice.

'You know what James' said Remus slowing James down as the first years followed Hagrid. 'You're as bad as his family'

'WHAT'

James stopped in his tracks, so did Remus. James couldn't believe this boy was saying he was like a Black.

'Oh, sorry' said Remus quickly. 'I mean, your nothing like them…I mean _you _don't judge people by their family. If there is something about life you should know is that it doesn't mean anything if you're rich, poor or if the family you come from is a pureblood family'

Once again Remus was right: he was judging Sirius by his family but James didn't have much to think as Hagrid led them to, two great doors and knocked three times.

The great doors opened, and a woman stood there, looking very severe. She was wearing robes and square spectacles. Her hair was drawn back into a tight bun.

'Thank you' she said sharply, obviously talking to the Hagrid, who nodded and walked off. 'I'll be taking it from here. Follow me you lot'

They followed her, where she led them into a small room.

'My name is Professor McGonagall. You will soon be invited to join the start of term banquet, but first you will need to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses at Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family, you will eat with them, sleep with them, spend your time in the common room with them, your successes will earn points for your house and any rule breaking will lose those points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins. In a minute the ceremony will begin in front of the whole school. In the meantime, I advise you to take some time on smartening yourselves' 

Before she left she eyed a few people, Peter was one of them, who had chocolate around his mouth. She last eyed James's messy jet-black hair, who just made it messier to annoy her.

'Ok, fine…let's say you're right: Sirius is nothing like a Black, big deal but he is still going to end up in Slytherin, all Blacks do'

'You don't know that for sure' replied Remus. 'He could end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor'

This was getting frustrating thought James, hardly paying attention to where he was looking and found himself looking into to, two black eyes.

'What are you looking at' sneered the boy with black eyes.

'You're ugly face, slim ball' replied James eyeing the boy's greasy hair.

Perhaps it was quite lucky Professor McGonagall had walked back in because both boys were looking daggers at each other.

'Follow me' she said sharply

The first years followed her into the great hall where it was filled with teachers and students. The first years gasped in amazement as they looked around great the hall and it really was quite amazing. There were four long tables full of students and another table at the front of the hall where the teachers sat. 

James saw a few people look up and point. He too looked up and saw many candles floating but what inspired him was there was no ceiling just the cool night.

The first years suddenly came to a halt. James looked around to see everyone staring at an old patched hat on a three-legged stool, so he too looked at hat and just then a rip came and the hat had a mouth.

(Can't think of a song)

Everyone burst into applause as the hat finished its song. The applause soon had died down as Professor McGonagall began to unroll a parchment and call out names.

'Fine, fine' whispered James to Remus. 'I was wrong to judge Sirius like that, are you happy now'

'Not until you apologies to him and make friends' replied Remus

'What?' said James. 'No way'

'Suit yourselves'

'Ok fine, fine. But only on one condition: if he ends up in Gryffindor, then I will apologise but if Slytherin, then forget about it. I am no way going to apologies to a Slytherin or making friends'

'I guess we will have wait and find out'

'Black, Nacrissa' called Professor McGonagall

A slim, pretty girl with blond hair walked towards the patched hat. There she sat on the stool and slipped the old hat on to her magnificent head.

'I didn't know Sirius had a sister' said Remus 

'It's his cousin' replied James

'I guess good looks run in the family' said Remus as the hat sorted Nacrissa into Slytherin.

'And we are just about to find out what becomes of the next Black' said James eyeing Sirius.

'Black, Sirius'

All was silent as Sirius Black marched towards the three legged stool, his footsteps echoing around the great hall as he took a step nearer to the stool; finally of what seemed like ages, Sirius Black slipped the sorting hat on to his head. 

'_Mmmmh…another Black, eh…but you're nothing like a Black, are you…and what is this I hear, not Slytherin…are you sure? Very well, better be…_'

'Gryffindor'

A few people from the Gryffindor table clapped as the sorting hat had made its last decision. James couldn't blame them, it wasn't everyday that a Black ended up in Gryffindor.

'Well, I guess you owe Sirius an apology' said Remus smiling

As Professor McGonagall left calling the Bs she moved on to the Cs, Ds, Es, Fs, Gs and finally reaching Ls.

James could see that now Remus was getting nervous as he was about to be called up any minute.

'Relax' said James calming Remus. 'It's not the end of the world'

'Yeah, you're right' said Remus calming down

Just then Professor McGonagall had shouted Remus's name, which made Remus nervous again.

James watched as the sorting hat came down Remus's small, scared face until his face was no longer visible. 

'_Calm down I'm not going to bite your head off…you're usually calm_'

'How did you know?'

'I _can see everything in your brain you know and I can see you're trying to hide something…we could do this the easy way or the hard way…fine have it your way…let's see, let's see…oh my…goodness me, Dumbledore has now accepted a werewolf into Hogwarts. Well I better sort you into your house_'

'Ravenclaw'

'_Heavens no, you wouldn't be bad there but you're too noble and there' only house for nobleness…_'

'Gryffindor'

Remus took of the hat and walked to the table that welcomed him with applauses and cheers.

'We're in the same house Sirius' said Remus beaming, taking a seat opposite Sirius.

'Yeah' said Sirius hardly believing his ears. So Remus still wants to be his friend, even if he is a Black thought Sirius. That isn't so bad then and maybe he could have a great time after all in Hogwarts; but still he wished he and James could've been friends. Sirius continued to watch James; he seemed to be making his hair messier and messier; was that a way of showing his nerves.

'Pettigrew, Peter' called Professor McGonagall

Peter didn't move but just stood statue still to the spot he was standing. James had to give him nudge, which sent him stumbling forwards and then he broke into a quick trot to the hat.

The hat came down his face and all Peter could see was complete darkness, then suddenly a voice spoke next to his ear that almost made him scream.

'_Not very bright are you, but you are a hard worker. I suppose there is only Hufflepuff for you…wait what's this…cunningness…never expected it  from a Pettigrew…where shall I put you Hufflepuff or Slytherin_'

'Gryffindor'

'_Gryffindor, but you're not very brave are you or bold…I see, you want to stick with your new friends, are you sure…you know you would do good in Hufflepuff or Slytherin…very well if you're sure_'

'Gryffindor' 

 'Potter, James'

James quickly walked to the three legged stool and took his seat. He waited as a embarrassed, grinning Peter came jogging back to give him the sorting hat, which he forgot to take off before taking his seat next to Remus at the Gryffindor.

'_You have doubt young Potter, you doubt if you will get in Gryffindor. Why though? Oh I see because I placed Mr Black in Gryffindor. The sorting is not about what house members of you're family went to, it's about having the qualities that the house requires and I believe I am right in putting Mr Black in the perfect house. Now let's sort you into your house…Slytherin, only joking_…'

'Gryffindor'

James removed the talking hat of his head and walked to the Gryffindor, grinning broadly while rumpling his hair. Once he had reached the table and took his seat to next Sirius, the applause had died down.

'Listen mate' said James turning to Sirius while Professor McGonagall continued with the sorting. 'You're right, my mum told me to stay away from you but she also told me to not judge a book by it's cover; so you wanna be friends'

'Sure' said Sirius shaking James hand once again. 'I hope you're still up for the pranks'

'Of course'

Grinning, Sirius Black and James Potter were once again friends, however no one seem to notice that a Black and a Potter had made friends except Peter and Remus  who at first was happy for them but now unsure if he did the right thing; unleashing double trouble.

Author's note: Hope u guys like my chapter and don't forget to review.


	7. The rage of Mr and Mrs Black

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 7- The rage of Mr and Mrs Black

The sun shined through the open window in the first year boy's dormitories, and it took a while for the four boys to remember why they had woken up in a different bed, until the events of the previous rolled over them.

James Potter peered through the hangings of his four poster to glance around the room; Sirius was moving as if to get out of his bed while Remus rolled with a thud onto the ground, crimson hangings and all. Peter however was moving towards the bathroom, but at such a slow pace that even a turtle could've beaten him.

Once all four boys were ready they began to make their way down to the common room. After not paying attention to last night, the boys had no idea how to get to the great hall, and so they waited and followed what looked like a group of second year girls to the great hall.

Once at the great hall the boys took their seat at the Gryffindor table where the Gryffindor prefects handed out schedules to the long table of students, and James beamed at the busy piece of parchment in his hand.

'Brilliant!' said James. 'We have Potions with Slytherin first thing this morning! Wonderful day, isn't it Siri?' He clapped the back of Sirius who was sitting next to him, who immediately began choking on his mouthful of bacon, much to the amusement of Remus and Peter.

After finally recovering, and no help from James, Remus and Peter, Sirius returned to his breakfast eating faster than usual.

'Hungry are you' asked James as he watched Sirius

Sirius shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, after swallowing some bacon but suddenly there was a swishing sound and a hundred owls swept into the Great Hall and Sirius watched as the family Black owl, came soaring down towards him, clutching a scarlet enveloped.  

Sirius grabbed the Howler and began to run out of the great hall, but it decided he was taking too long and it opened.

'GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR! SIRIUS BLACK HAVE WE TAUGHT YOU NOTHING! HOW DARE YOU ENTER GRYFFINDOR WHEN EVERY BLACK HAS BEEN IN SLYTHERIN

Sirius could have thrown up. His mother's voice could be heard throughout the Hall, and everyone turned to look. Students pointed and laughed, especially at the Slytherin table. He kept running as his mother's voice had been interrupted by his father's voice.

'WHAT THE DEVIL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY? THE SHAME AND DISGRASE YOU BROUGHT DOWN UPON US TO FIND A LETTER FROM BELLATRIX, SAYING, _SAYING _YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFINNDOR!'

'I HAVE HALF A MIND TO COME AND DRAG YOU HOME AND SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD! BLOOD TRAITOR! OUR FAMILY IS NOW STAINED WITH FILTH LIKE YOU!'

'AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SHOWING A GOOD EXAMPLE TO YOUR BROTHER! HOW COULD HE COME TO HOGWARTS KNOWING HIS OLDER BROTHER IS IN GRYFINNDOR! AND THE SHAME I WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH IN WORK!'

'HOUSES FULL OF MUDBLOODS AND MUDBLOOD LOVERS!'

And so Mr and Mrs Black went on like this as the Slytherin cheered on every curse that Mrs Black had thrown at Sirius, who had already left the hall and looked like he ran at the direction of the Hogwarts grounds.

James, Remus and Peter looked at each other; they understood that Sirius had been rushing his breakfast to avoid the howler, but hadn't succeeded. 

'Come on' said James getting up whilst glaring at the Slytherin table. 'We need to find him'

'Yeah' agreed Remus also getting up 

Peter however didn't get up but looked at his untouched breakfast hungrily until both James and Remus glared at him.

'Ok, ok' he said sighing and getting up. And when James and Remus were not looking, he grabbed handful of toast.

It didn't take long for them to find Sirius; they found him, sitting near the lake his arms wrapped around his knees.

'I hate them' said Sirius gazing into the lake; obviously talking to James, Remus and Peter who were only a few feet away from him.

'Hey Sirius' said James sitting in front of Sirius; he was sitting in an about to spring position only his arms were on his knees. 'You're parents were out of order, you're much better than them, infact you're better than all the Blacks. They are the filth and the disgrace'

'I hope you're going somewhere with this' said Sirius. 'Not all Blacks are Dark wizards…just some are…and mine had to be'

'Look mate, I might have no idea what you're going through, but I do know that sometimes in life you've got to accept things. Maybe you're life would've been amazing if you're parents were not Dark but they are and your going to have to accept it sooner or later. It may seem harsh but they too sooner or later will have to accept it that you're not like them. And maybe they will not like you when they see you're true colours but others will; I like you and so will others because you do the right thing. So what is it old boy, do you: carrying on crying, wishing that you're family were not Dark or do you come and join you're true family'

'Yeah' said Sirius as though seeing James who was standing, in a whole new light and taking James's hand, which pulled him to his feet. 'You're right James; I don't need them if they don't like me for who I am…and I wasn't crying'

'Sure, what ever you say' said James grinning and winking

'I wasn't though' said Sirius. 'And stop grinning and winking at me'  

'Ok'

'You're still winking and grinning'

'_Really_'

'And when you said "I like you" you didn't mean that in a…'

'I meant as a friend, idiot'

James was glaring at Sirius but stopped and suddenly noticed Peter.

'Peter, you're eating…and you too Remus'

'Well' said Remus after eating another toast. 'It looked like you were handling it pretty well'

'Yeah' said Peter through a mouth full of toast.

'Come on' said Sirius. 'We'll be late for our first lesson'

And so the four boys marched back to the castle, eating what was left of Peter's toasts. They managed to reach their first lesson which was potion at the dungeons just in time. The Slytherin were already there lined up and as the boys came nearer one of them spoke. It was the one with greasy hair and black eyes.

'Well, look boys it's the blood traitor' he said

The Slytherin all burst into fake laughter but they were only doing it to make his life hell in ever to be sorted into Gryffindor. 

The dungeon door opened and all students began to enter slowly and as they entered Sirius whispered something to James…

'I think we found our victims, James'

'Especially the greasy one'   

Author's note: there goes another chapter and I hope another handful of reviews come.


	8. Potions with the Slytherins

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 8- Potions with the Slytherins

James and Sirius entered the potion room and made their way to the back of the class, where they were shortly joined by Remus and Peter.

James and Sirius were discussing their plans to play pranks on the Slytherins. Apparently they didn't know much magic yet so they were going to cool of a bit and get used to Hogwarts in the mean time. But they still carried on discussing, sharing ideas and they would've carried on until silence had filled the room and the potion master had entered.

The potion master who was dressed in black robes had no hair at the top of his head but the sides were filled with a mixture of dark and grey hair. His blue eyes were ice cold and matched remarkably to the cold expression on his pale face.

Silently, he took his seat at the front desk; he watched the quite class for a moment before taking a quill and commencing the lesson with the register.

'I am Professor Gilman' he said, once he had finished the register. 'And I'm here to teach you the arts of potion brewing; and potion brewing does not require any foolish wand waving and should be taken very seriously and specially in my class… or you will be very sorry.

There was silence as Professor Gilman had stopped speaking; no one made a move or sound but just watched this man, who kept them very quite without trying. 

Suddenly a cruel smile played on Professor Gilman's lips and slyly he left his seat and strode towards the back of the class where James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat.

'Tell me' he said talking to a scared looking Peter. 'Tell me boy, what lesson is this?'

'P-Potions' stammered Peter

'So why is it you have your wand out boy?' he said looking coldly at him. 'Does this look like a Transfiguration lesson or Charms lesson?'      

Peter went pink in the face, while hastily putting his wand in his bag and mumbling something that sounded like 'sorry'.

'I am hoping that this year' he said turning his back on Peter. 'I don't get another bunch of idiots like last year. However let's see if I'm lucky today'

He began throwing very complex questions at people, which none of them were able to answer.

James glared at Professor Gilman; James could see he was favouring his own house, the Slytherins. He threw hard questions at the Gryffindors and allowed the Slytherins to laugh out loud when they got it wrong. He also turned a blind eye as some of the Slytherins at the front still had their wands out.

'Pity' sighed Professor Gilman gazing at one of his jars on the shelf, his hands behind him. 'I ask that question a Gryffindor every year and not one answers it'

Suddenly a thought came to James and before he knew it he was acting upon it.

'The answers are: a bezoar, a shrinking potion, woodbane and the colour green'

Professor Gilman turned around with a flash, looking quite vivid. He searched for the one who had spoken and finally his eyes had fallen on the owner of the voice.

'Five points off from Gryffindor' he said eyeing James. James opened his mouth to demand the reason but Professor Gilman answered his unasked question for him. 'For not putting your hand up'

James closed his mouth and glared at Professor Gilman; he was beginning to dislike this man less every minute.

'Some of you may find potions not so _fascinating_ as lessons like Defence Against the Dark Arts or Flying Lessons' he said walking back to the front. 'However maybe you might change your mind when I show you a few tricks'

The class looked between themselves as the potion master settled himself on the table, crossed legged. Casting his black robes aside seven glass bottles appeared standing in a line on the table. It was a very neat trick and James would've found it impressing if he didn't dislike the man; instead he gazed at the bottles. 

The bottles were all different in shapes, sizes and colour. The first, a small transparent bottle which was filled with transparent liquid; next to it stood a rectangle shaped one which also was transparent but contained liquid the colour of sky blue; number three was bottle green but James could not make out the colour of the liquid but the shape of the bottle was a small cylinder; number four was more or less like a test tube with pink liquid; number five and number six however were two identically square transparent bottles but with liquids that were different colours, numbers six contained deep blood red liquid and number seven dark blue liquid; and number seven was a small, round crystal bottle with milk white liquid where a large bubble burst every now and then.

'Fascinating, potions they are' said Professor Gilman eyeing the seven bottles. 'But to show you its power I need volunteers'

Not one person volunteered; the class who had been intereted in the power of the potion now were not interested anymore. Trying out magical substances where you had no idea what it held was like asking for your deathbed.

'No volunteers' said Professor Gilman softly. 'I suppose I will have to choose'

The Gryfinndors shrank back while the Slytherins leaned forward for the potion testing to commence. Every Gryfindorr avoided eye contact with Professor Gilman as he hunted for his prey.

'It won't hurt' he said quietly but due to the silence of the room he could be heard loud and clear. 'Very well, I will choose…'

Professor Gilman pulled out one long, pale, thin index finger and as though it was a guide for him he began searching around for someone and finally the hunt was over and Professor Gilman was pointing at someone. 

James looked at the person and was shocked to find out he was pointing at a girl, a pretty girl but the reason James was shocked was because she was a Slytherin. The girl looked exactly as how James felt and James was not the only person shocked but every single student was.

'I choose you Miss Black' said Professor Gilman calmly as ever. 'Now why don't you join me here Miss Black. I promise that you don't have to test all of the potions'

Nacrissa Black slowly left her seat and walked to the front, all eyes on her while James thought to himself does he really favour his house or did he treat all equal. Meanwhile Remus and Peter were relived they were not picked and interested what will happen to Nacrissa, while Sirius was with beyond excitement.

Professor Gilman picked up the first bottle once Nacrissa reached the front and turned to the class.

'This is called the Mist potion' he told the class. 'And this is what it does…'

He suddenly threw the small glass at Narcissi's feet, who screamed and as soon as the glass broke at her feet, snow-white mist appeared which began to blossom rapidly until Nacrissa was no longer visible.

'That is the reason why it's called the Mist potion' said Professor Gilman. 'Often used when one needs to make an exit but has unfriendly eyes are upon him. You may take your seat Miss Black'

Nacrissa walked back towards her seat looking shaken but nonetheless relieved. Sirius however looked as though Christmas was cancelled and the fear was creeping back into Peter as Professor Gilman looked for another victim.

'Anyone else' said Professor Gilman looking expectantly at the class. 'Very well I choose…you'

James looked to see who Professor Gilman had chosen; it was another girl but a Gryffindor. James was very surprised to find out it was the same girl with dark red hair and emerald green eyes, he had seen at Diagon Alley.

'Up we come Miss Evans' called Professor Gilman

'Hey look its carrot head' whispered Sirius. 'The one from Diagon Alley…I didn't know she was in Gryffindor'

'That's because you were too busy stuffing your face last night' whispered Remus joining in on the conversation. 'And for your information her name is Lily'

Lily was now standing between the small mist and Professor Gilman who was holding the second bottle: rectangle shaped with sky-blue liquid.

'Hold still' said Professor Gilman before spraying some of the blue liquid in to Lily's face. After a few moments the Slytherins burst in laughter while the Gryffindor filled with pity for Lily at what Professor Gilman had done.

'It's a hair growing potion' he said turning to the class. 'As you can see it's quite powerful, it only takes few sprays'

Lily now had a very long beard and moustache both which were both the same colour as her hair. Her eye brows were bushy and both had joined making a very long wine-coloured line.

'You make take your seat Miss Evans' said Professor Gilman. 'You will receive the antidote after the lesson'

Lily who was feeling her knew features stopped and looked at the man that stood before, she then turned to look at the pleased Slyterins. 

For second James thought she was going to run out of the room in tears. Instead she did something else that James found himself admiring her for. Throwing her head back with her nose in the air, she marched back to her seat.

Professor Gilman didn't look very happy about Lily's reaction, as matter of fact he was scowling and it wasn't a very pleasant sight.

Peter was shaking uncontrollably than ever as Professor Gilman hunted for his next prey; and when Professor Gilman's cold blue eyes rested on him, a small squeak escaped his lips.

'What was that Mr Pettigrew? I didn't quite hear' called Professor Gilman, a cruel smile breaking over the ugly scowl. 'Do you volunteer?'

It looked like Peter wanted to shout out "Hell no" but every time he opened his mouth no word had come out and he was beginning to do a very good impression of a gold fish.

'Well come on up Mr Pettigrew'

Peter dragged himself out of his seat walking to Professor Gilman which seemed like his last walk. He tried to say something but every time he opened his mouth there just were no words.

Professor Gilman lifted up the third potion; bottle green and the shape of a small cylinder he unscrewed the top.

'Drink this' he said holding it in front of him

Peter looked at him horrified at the idea of drinking a potion which was being handed to him by a man who already showed how much he disliked him. 

'Don't worry it's not poison' he said reading Peter's mind. 'If it was, would I do it front of your class mates'

The words had sunken in to Peter and he eased up little. He took the potion in one of his small, plump hand which shook a little.

'Drink only a mouthful' informed Professor Gilman

James watched as Peter gulped what looked like lime liquid in to his mouth and then he watched his throat, waiting to see if the liquid had passed that border.

'It's a boils potion' said Professor Gilman as he watched the liquid pass Peter's throat so that spitting it out was impossible.    

Suddenly loud popping noises could be heard. Great, thick boils the colour of lime began appearing all over Peter's podgy face; and for once the Slytherins did not break into laughter but into 'eeews' and 'eerrrrs'.

Peter felt his face and once again James thought he would run out the class but just like Lily he held his head back with nose in the air juts like Lily he marched back to his seat.

The way Peter reacted to his new boils was pretty good but he should have left the nose in the air bit out, seen as he slipped and fell flat on the his face; the Slytherins burst into laughter but then they went back to their 'eeeeeewhs' and 'eeeeers' after a horrible squelch sound met their ears that could only mean on thing: Peter had burst one of his boils.

Sirius who was the nearest to Peter had sprung out of his seat and helped Peter to his feet. It looked like Peter had burst one of the boils on his nose.

'Ah, Mr Black' said Professor Gilman once both Sirius and Peter had settled into their seats. 'That was very kind of you to help Mr Pettigrew. Perhaps a reward …may be you could try one of these potions'

'No thanks, sir' said Sirius smiling. 'I can't except a treat like that'

'Very well' said Professor Gilman. 'I choose you Mr Black and this is no reward…its direct order'

Furious, Sirius left his seat and strode to the front of the class without making a sound. James could see that Nacrissa was looking gleeful as Sirius had looked earlier when she had been called up.

Professor Gilman lifted the fourth potion, which shaped like a test tube but filled with pink substance.

'Face the class Mr Black'

Sirius did as he was told and had his back to Professor Gilman who had taken the lid off and poured some of the liquid on to Sirius dark hair. Sirius had not noticed until the soft substance trickled down his face. As soon it had flashed past his eyes, Sirius whipped round and looked at Professor Gilman feeling his hair.

'Don't worry, Mr Black' said Professor Gilman. 'It's only a hair colour changing potion…and a I thought this colour would be more _noticeable_'

The substance had disappeared but Sirius hair was no longer dark but put bright pink. The Slytherins were having the time of their life, laughing, pointing at Sirius new hair colour.

Sirius walked back to his seat his face beginning to turn the colour of his hair. When he reached his seat the first thing he done was jam his wizard hat on to his head concealing his hair.

'Mr Lupin' called Professor Gilman. 'Your turn'

Remus walked to the front, digging his hands into his pocket robes.

'Let me see your hands Mr Lupin'

Remus took his hands out of his pockets and where Professor Gilman squirted some of the potion on and then squirted on his feet.

'Encouraging potion' informed Professor Gilman

The class watched as Remus hands and feet began to grow rapidly. They had actually grown so big that they were the sizes of Hargid's hands and feet.

The Slytherins chuckled at Remus new features and chuckled even more when they watched him walk back to his seat clumsily.

'Miss Banks, come on up'

A small girl with bouncy brown hair who was sitting next to Lily Evans left her seat. She reached the front where Professor Gilman lifted the sixth potion and squirted some of the potion on to her neck. He neck began to shrink rapidly until her neck was almost as sharp as her arm.

'Discouraging potion, obliviously the opposite of Encouraging potion' said Professor Gilman lazily. 

The Slytherins chuckled once again as the girl made her way back to her seat. Her now thin neck making her head look enormous.

'Now for the last potion'

The remaining Gryffindor shrank back while the gleeful Slyterhins leaned evermore excited. Professor Gilman clearly scanned for a Gryffindor and at last his eyes fell on James.

'Potter' he said softly but due to the silence it was heard loud and clear. 'Potter, I choose you to take a little _sip _from this potion_'_

James hoped of his seat and clearly showed the whole class he cared nothing for what lay ahead.  He rumpled his hair while winking at various Gryffindor girls looking relieved and when he reached the front (the mist had finally disappeared) he snatched the potion out of Professor Gilman and drank more than he intended to.

'You'll be very sorry for that Potter' said Professor Gilman his eyes flashing dangerously. 'You were only to take a sip'

'Taste like milk' replied James wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 'And I feel very fine, so I'm gonna take my seat'

James was half-way there when suddenly he clasped his stomach. A burning sensation was going through his inside; he could feel his face and body burning hot red and sweat beginning to come down his brow.

'Don't worry' called Professor Gilman calmly. 'It's part of the procedure when you drink the vomiting potion. Just breathe Potter'

James who had his knees on the floor breathed and watched himself as he made a small pool of sick, where his response from the Slytherins was repugnance and disgusts' 

'The Vomiting potion's original colour is transparent. It can come in many disguises, the Vomiting potion' said Professor Gilman clearing the sick with a wave of his wand. 'This is why Mr Potter tasted the flavour of milk when he had droned it'

The bell had rang and most of the class began to pack ready to leave the class. The Gryffindor would have loved to have been the first to leave but unfortunately they had to get the antidote for trying the potions.

'That's it for today' called Professor Gilman. He whipped his robes and the seven potions had disappeared and he was just to leave when he noticed some of the Gryffindors still there.

'Yes?' he said slowly

'The antidotes' called Sirius

'I'm afraid I don't have them' he said smiling cruelly. 'And it takes very long time to brew, about a month or two. Don't worry the effect will wore off by lunch and I seriously doubt it if anyone would notice'

With that he strode out from the room, his black robes flowing behind him leaving the horrified Gryffindors.

The horrified Gryffindors looked among them selves, and then suddenly they began to franticly better themselves. Lily Evans ran around asking each Gryffindor if they happen to be carrying scissors or razor. Lily's small friend wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her now thin neck, while Sirius lowered his wizard hat that is bright hair was concealed completely along with his ears.

'I don't suppose your carrying a mask by any chance' asked Peter

'No' answered Remus. 'I don't suppose you have anything to hide these'

'No'

'Come on, we got until lunch'

And so the Gryffindor marched out of the dungeons facing one of the most embarrassing moments of their life. Although through out the whole day apart from the first years no one else looked surprised to see the first year Gryffindors new appearance, in fact they acted normally as though nothing had changed. Even the teacher's as well, Professor McGonagall had bucket ready for James who threw up every thirty minutes.

The mysteries of the school's behaviour was soon revealed at lunch when a Prefect at the Gryffindor had told them that Professor Gilman did his seven potion testing every year and it was not new.

'But he should be stopped' said Lily Evan indignantly when she heard this.

'Don't you think people haven't tried' snorted the Prefect      

'So why is he still getting away with it' Lily demanded

'That's because he told Dumbledore its good way of getting the class interested by showing them a few tricks'

'Must be a sad life brewing seven potions every year just for the fun of it' said Sirius eyeing Professor Gilman with loathing.

'Actually, they are already brewed' said the Prefect. 'His got a whole cupboard to it to last him a life time. So who got the Vomiting Potion?'

'Four eyes down there' said Sirius indicating to James a few seats away.

'It should have worn off by lunch' said the Prefect.

It was true, the potion should have worn off by lunch like every one else but apparently he took too much than he should have.

Once James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had finished dinner (James ate little, since he was feeling a bit peaky) made their way back to the common room. The boys ignored the Slytherins as they made fun of them and quoted at Sirius some of the message the howler bought at breakfast.

The boys were on the first landing, where they were arguing among themselves who had the worst potion-

'Come on' said Sirius. 'My hair was pink that's every guy's worst nightmare'

'But I had boils' whined Peter. 'No one wanted to come near me'

'At least you two got to hide them' said Remus. 'I just had no chance. But I think James had the worst…James where are you going?'

James walked to the balcony of the first floor and was aiming at a group of people who had come out of the hall and then suddenly he puked. Sounds of shrieks and yelps had reached them on the first floor which meant James had got his target.

'I guess Snivelus and his little gang are going to have to wash their hair tonight' said James panting.

'Nice one' said Sirius chuckling and looking down. The he reached for James arm and put them around his shoulder helping him to the Gryffindor while planning revenge not only on the Slytherins but Professor Gilman as well. 

Author's note: I know, I know I haven't updated for a long time but it's not my fault. I had a lot of coursework to do and those of you who live in England and are in year 11 or 10 then you'll know what I am going through.  Those of you who have no idea then basically I really have to do these assignments or else I fail my subjects and I do want to pass. And I know I don't say it often but thanks to all the people who review, it encourages me a lot to right more.

Please review.


	9. Kitchen adventures

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 9- Kitchen adventures

A month had passed and Hogwarts already felt like home to the four boys. Their lessons had turned out to be more satisfying than Potions; in Transfiguration their teacher was none other than Professor McGonagall, who like Professor Gilman had the ability to keep the class quite without trying. Very similar to Professor Gilman, she showed them a few tricks about transfiguration by turning her desk into a pig and back, which the Gryffindors happily applauded. Though by the end of the lesson the Gryffindors didn't find themselves transfiguration furniture but matches into needles, which James and Sirius achieved successfully; and to also find out that Professor McGonagall was not so favouring her house as Professor Gilman was when she set them a large amount of homework to do. 

Charms on the other hand was taught by Professor Flitwick, a small wizard who had to stand on top of pile of books to see over his desk. Perhaps it was due to a cheerful teacher or maybe for once they were allowed to talk a bit in class but Charms was one of the most enjoyable lessons and people often found them selves walking in and out in the Charms classes: talking, laughing and joking.

History of Magic however turned out to be one of the most boring lessons. Professor Binns, the only teacher who was a ghost taught the lesson. With the same routine in each lesson, he would read his notes off about the history of magic with the most boring, drawling voice ever that people often found it hard to concentrate and not drift off. The most exciting thing that happened in that lesson was Professor Binns entrances, when he unexpectedly comes out from the walls but it's beginning to loose its touch and people were bored of that as well.

Other lesson like Astronomy, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts turned out to be more stratifying; but the lesson James enjoyed the most was Flying Lessons. Particularly because he was told that he was an outstanding flier and even enjoyed himself when the Professor was not watching by placing his right hand on the handle and flying around whilst at the same time slapping every head he could reach with his left hand. 

James and Sirius ambition to wreck havoc had not disappeared but the mayhem had already begun. Minor pranks they were but James and Sirius still found them selves laughing and enjoying. Their influence on Remus and Peter had increased; Remus never took part in the pranks but every now and then he would drop a hint for the suitable curse or charm. Peter on the other hand who hero worshipped James and Sirius, helped them in any possible way he could; and sometimes he would try to do a prank by himself which James and Sirius often liked to see even though Peter had not meant for it to happen. For instance, he had once been trying to put a leg locker on a second-year who happened to be going down the stairs but ended up putting every one on the staircase including an angry Filch who went crashing down along with a bunch of Hufflepuff fourth-years.

Apart from pranks the only other constant thing James and Sirius did was explore the castle. Peter of course would loved to join them but apparently he wasn't so talented at magic as James and Sirius were so he didn't have enough spare time to roam around with the two. Remus on the other hand sometimes had some spare time but he thought it was pointless seen as they would be spending the rest of their seven years at Hogwarts which was plenty of time to get use to.

James and Sirius however, thought Remus theory was wrong, Hogwarts was not a muggle castle but a wizard castle which meant there were many secret staircases, rooms, corridors that it would be very impossible to know it in seven years but that didn't stop the two from trying.

They had covered a lot within a month but they still had a lot to go but at the moment they had no clue of whatsoever where they were. Three hours they've been walking and still they were lost, they had missed dinner and were feeling hungry.

When they could not go on walking any longer, hope came to James and Sirius. A portrait lay before them containing a small Knight and his pony. It appeared the Knight had fallen off his horse however he had jumped to his feet when the footsteps of James and Sirius met his ears.

'Who goes there?' he cried. 'Thieves? Ruffians?'

He did not wait for an answer but unsheathed a sword that looked very hard to carry. He lashed the sword left and right viciously; James and Sirius could see it cost him a lot of energy to wield the sword it wasn't long when the sword had slipped out of his grasp and narrowly missed his pony.

Taking advantage of the Knight's exhaustion, Sirius strode towards the Knight and spoke in a voice similar to the Knight.

'Begging your pardon, Sir' he said bowing. 'But we are no thieves or ruffians. We are distant travellers who have gone astray from their road'

'Lost' said the Knight calming down

'Yes, my dear Sir. My companion and I have travelled far and wide, and our journey was very tiring, therefore you see us very famished. And now our fate lies in your hands and would you not be a kind Knight lead us to food and drink?'

'Yes! Of course!' cried the Knight. 'Needless do thee should suffer. Come my friends; follow your new companion and guide, put your trust to Sir Cadogan for he never leads thee astray. Onward!'

The knight called Sir Cadogan leaped from his portrait into the next continued to do so for the others. All James and Sirius could do was follow; James had of course tried to keep track but it was quite difficult and when at the same you were trying keep up with a mad knight who happened to be travelling through portraits. 

At last they had arrived, and before them stood a large portrait of silver bowl containing fruits and vegetables.

'Our journey ends here' said Sir Cadogan halting. 'Tickle the pear and the door to the kitchens will open. A very kind folk dwell there, who will feed you; and eat comrades eat until you can eat no more and drink until you can drink no more'

'Thank you, you are most kind' said Sirius hardly believing his luck. He had been intending the knight to lead them to the great hall but the kitchen was even better.

'You are welcome' said Sir Cadogan bowing. 'But remember If ever you need an ally with which to fight, if ever you need a man of might, call upon Sir Cadogan, the knight!'

James and Sirius saluted as the passionate knight turned and leaving the boys alone racing back to his lonely portrait, with only his pony for company.

'What folk do you reckon dwell in there?' asked James jerking his head towards the kitchen.

'Don't know, but I'm guessing there not human' said Sirius walking towards the portrait.

Sirius tickled the pear as the knight had instructed. The pear giggled and suddenly stopped and before they knew it a door a stood before them. Both boys entered and found themselves in a large room probably as big as the great hall. The folk turned out to be house-elves and they were larges amount of elves the two have seen under one roof.

The elves who had been working had all stopped to watch the two boys. They rarely saw people come down to the kitchens apart from the headmaster.

'Hi…' said James nervously

'Outta the way' said Sirius pushing James aside and addressing the startled house-elves. 'Evening, my friend and I here have been hearing rumours about your excellent service and we are hear to see if these rumours are true'

The house-elves startled faces turned into delighted smiles and before James and Sirius knew it they were embarking on a small feast in the kitchen. The house-elves happily ran back and forth, they squealed with delight when James and Sirius set them tasks to do in a short space of time.

'Well' said Sirius to house-elves after he and James could no eat anymore. 'You've fed us very well which only leaves me to conclude the rumours are true'

The house-elves looked very pleased when Sirius had praised them and were looking eagerly at him for more work.

'Think we should get Remus and Peter some food?' James asked Sirius

'Good point' said Sirius before turning to the house-elves, and clearing his throat 'Wrap us up a few éclairs and muffins to take, and be quick about it'

While the house-elves looking excited raced off to bring the éclairs and muffins Sirius noticed James giving him a calculating look.

'Charm' said Sirius as though reading James mind. 'It's a quality I posses and one you can never achieve so I bid you to leave all the talking to me'

James would've said something to reply back but something caught his eye. He could not believe it how he did not notice but over the head of the house-elves stood four long tables, which were identical to the ones in the great hall. In fact they were positioned in the same way and possessed the same identical golden plates and goblets. It didn't take long for James to work out that the food was sent up from here and brought back down; and discovering this new information a prank was already forming in his mischievous mind. 

'Here are your muffins and éclairs' squeaked the elf bringing James back to earth.

Sirius and James happily took the muffins and éclairs before leaving the kitchen and waving good bye to the joyful house-elves.  

As they walked back to the Gryffindor common room James filled Sirius in on about the prank James had in mind which Sirius thought was a great prank. 

'What about Rem and Pete?' asked Sirius. 'Are you going to fill them in?'

'Of course' exclaimed James. 'Even if we could pull it off by ourselves I still wouldn't want to do it'

'Yeah but do you reckon they would do it?' said Sirius  

'What are you saying?'

'I know Remus isn't a good too shoes but his not a trouble maker either. And have you seen the way he looks at Dumbledore, utter most respect is written all over him. I bet you, if Dumbledore took a little stumble he would be the first over there to help him up'

'What are you saying he loves Dumbledore?' 

'No. It's just that he looks up to Dumbledore and I don't think he would like to cause trouble for him'

'Yeah but Remus loves hanging around with us and he only needs a little push'

'Yeah…I guess we'll have to found out who he likes the most, Dumbledore or us'

'What about Pete?'

'Don't sweat it, all we have to do is wave these desserts in his face and he is as good as having the Imperius curse on him'

James and Sirius finally reached the common and made their way to the corner where unsurprisingly Remus sat in the corner reading a book and while Peter was trying to finish his homework.

'Sup guys' said Sirius sitting opposite Remus and next to Peter

'Hey Pete, Hey Rem' said James taking his seat

Peter just about grunted and continued his homework gloomily. James and Sirius would of course have let him copy but Remus didn't approve saying it wouldn't do him any good.

'How come you weren't at dinner' inquired Remus over the top of his book

'We got lost' said Sirius shortly

'Oh' he said and returning to his book. 'I suppose you guys are hungry'

'Actually no' said James. 'We found ourselves in the kitchens tonight and had a little feast, so we're quite full'

Peter's ear perked up at the mention of kitchen and Remus looked interested to hear about their adventure which James and Sirius happily explained but they didn't waste any time on telling them about the prank. 

When James and Sirius had finished talking, Remus and Peter's face changed from looking interested to nervous.

'Um, guys, if it's ok, I…I think that I'll sit this one out' said Remus standing up backing away. 'I don't want any trouble' 

'Yeah…me too' piped Peter

'Pity' said Sirius looking at Peter. 'We were going to celebrate with these too bad you won't join us Pete' Sirius was waving the muffins and éclairs in front of Peter who was following it hungrily. 'Unless you've changed your mind'

'It'll take more than éclairs and muffins to persuade us' said Remus. 'Right Pete'

'What' said Peter distracted. 'Y-Yeah, of course'

'Really' said Sirius eating an éclair and putting on a face that said it-tastes-delicious. 'Are you sure? I mean you've been working hard and everything tonight don't you think you deserve a break'

'I'm in. I'm in' said Peter

'Knew, I could count on you' said Sirius handing him some of the food to Peter who began to eat straight away and then giving James I-got-Pete-in-you-get-Rem.

'Remus, mate this won't be fun without you' said James

'I can't' said Remus avoiding James eyes.

'Why not' said James. 'You do want to be our friend don't you?'

'Yeah' said Remus looking at James. 'I…I just don't want trouble'

'But there won't be trouble' assured James. 'If it is all planned good there won't be trouble' 

Remus thought for a moment and it sounded a bit fun but his mind hit about being caught and he had been waiting to be in Hogwarts for time and he didn't want to blow it.

No, no, no' he said, half-backing away, half-stumbling until his back was resting on the wall. 'You guys go ahead and have fun'

'But Remus' said James. 'It won't be fun when one of your best mate isn't there'

'R-Really' said Remus he looked touched about what James had said.

'Yeah' said James putting a hand on his shoulder. 'So what da ya say, hmm'

Remus looked at James and Sirius hopeful looks and ignoring Peter's moans and groans of pleasure on eating the éclairs.

'I'm in' said Remus gloomily whilst sliding down the floor until he was sitting on the floor. 'I'll help you out, but I'll tell you that I won't be enjoying myself while you guys are having the time of your life'

'Knew we could count on you' said James joining Remus on the floor. 'Here's some éclairs and muffins if you like'

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed. I've taken some time out in answering your reviews and if any of you others have questions feel free to hesitate to ask, only joking. Don't hesitate to ask.

Psycopathic sitter: I think your story was Okay. The Lupins were Muggles as I recall...

Jaz man: J K. Rowling never mentioned anything about Lupin being a muggle born therefore we can't really say he was one. But if we look at Malfoy the only bad thing he could say about Lupin was "Look at the state of his robes" which means if Lupin was a muggle born, Malfoy would've called him a Mudblood. I can't remember the page but it is in HP and POA, when they are in the shrieking shack Lupin says his hopes of going to Hogwarts was shattered after the bite until Dumbledore was made headmaster which means he did know about Hogwarts and the wizard which means the Lupins were wizards.


	10. The Seven Potions

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 10- The Seven Potions

As the pale sun set off its course towards the west, the burgundy sky melted into darkness and the world was covered in silence and shadow; alas night had come. But the black night had brought no moon or star but a soft breeze that blew through the window and stirred in the Gryffindor dormitory.

James lay on his bed, his hands behind his head gazing at the ceiling dressed in blue jeans and white t-shirt. 

His best friend Sirius sat at the bottom his bed. Clothed in black jeans and t-shirt that he borrowed from James; he was leaning his back on James bed while his arms were resting on his knees and his face was buried in his arms. 

Remus sat crossed legged on his bed dressed in a white t-shirt and navy tracksuit bottoms. He was reading a book that held spells and curses that he was hoping that might come in handy for tonight's events. 

Peter however was the only person in the room moving; wearing brown trousers and a shabby lime jumper, he strolled in the room back and forth, and every now and then he would pause and gaze out of the open window whilst eating an éclair.

Two nights had passed when the boys had decided to perform their biggest prank yet so far. The boys had decided to wear muggle clothes seen as tonight's events will require some running and robes was not the suitable gear.

At last the time had come; trunks were opened and cloaks were put on, wands were pocketed and Peter nibbled his last éclair.

'Right men' said James. 'Sorry Sirius…and women. The time has come…you all know the plan…and remember if we come across a professor or filch we split. Let's go'

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter trooped out of their dormitory and climbed down the stairs into the deserted common room. The common room was dimly lit a by a small fire in the corner that waved merrily to the four. Before they scrambled out of the portrait hole the four boys concealed themselves with their hoods that were attached to their dark cloaks.  

Sirius by far looked the best, seen as his cloak blended well with his black jean and t-shirt; the others however looked odd in their bright muggle clothes.

'All the best guys' said James, who was the first to climb out of the common and was closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Silently and very swiftly they began to make their way towards their destination. The four walked in a line with James at the front, Remus second, Peter third and Sirius last. Each was gazing around every now and then making sure they didn't see who they didn't want to come across. Some of the portraits who the four happened to pass noiselessly slept on while others awoke and those that were already awake gazed at them interestedly or frowningly.

Finally the boys had reached their destination: Professor Gilman's office. James had tried the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked but he did not wait any longer to perform the charm to unlock the room.

Once they were all in and the door was closed they threw off their hoods. They sighed in relaxation as though wearing their hoods prevented them from breathing properly when clearly they were holding their breaths for any signs of Filch.

Once they had finished getting used to breathing properly they began searching. They looked at drawers, sideboards, cabinet s, anything that held what they were looking for. When they had searched through nearly the whole room, James found a cupboard he tried to open and found it locked and just like before he used the same charm to unlock the cupboard.

The door opened with a creak, which attracted the other, three's attention and for a while they gazed at what was inside. Before them stood a column that went down in seven rows, which held seven potions that, the four knew too well what power they possessed.

'Whoa' said Sirius. 'The guy has got enough for the next ten years'

'Exactly' said James. 'This will be enough for the whole of the Slytherins to take'

'Can we get this over and done with' said Peter

'Ok, ok' said James. 'Just keep you trousers on'

'Yeah' said Sirius. 'We don't want to go through that experience again'

Silently the three chuckled whilst at the same time taking the potions they needed. They had filled it in with the small purple sacks they had brought with them. 

'Why are you taking the Mist potions, Rem?' said James noticing Remus taking some Mist potions and pocketing them. 'We don't need them'

'Actually, Jamsie' said Remus earning a glare from James. 'We're going to need them if we're going to have to make an exit and unfriendly eyes are upon us'

'Good thinking' said Sirius taking a handful.

'But remember which pocket you put it in' said Remus warningly. 'It would be quite stupid if you throw the wrong potion and no mist would appear'

Finally, when the filled cupboard was left empty, James closed the doors and locked the cupboard with a locking charm.

'Right guys' he said turning to the three. 'Let's go'

'How many time are you going to say that?' said Sirius following him.

'Well, maybe I will stop if you three idiots would stop gawking at me' said James putting on his hood. 'Its like you're waiting for me to say it'

'Sssssh' said Remus.

And so with that they stayed in silence and began their hunt for the Slytherin common room. One of the reasons the four had to wait two days later to do the prank was finding the Slytherin common room. James and Sirius of course had tried following a Slytherin but apparently they were quite popular so they were always spotted a mile way. Hoping they wouldn't be noticed, James and Sirius sent Remus and Peter but unfortunately they were known as well, but eventually they had succeeded with Sirius following Bellatrix. He had followed her all they way to the dungeons and just before she disappeared he began a row about why she had to blabber he was in Gryffindor, and then moved on to saying things she never liked hearing; Andromeda is better than you and finally when Sirius had gotten Bellatrix so mad she had stormed off giving the password to the common room completely forgetting about Sirius finding out, which was part of Sirius plan all along.    

'Pure' whispered Sirius giving the password to the Slytherin common room.

They all entered; it was quite cold in the Slytherin and very similar to the Gryffindor common room, a dimly lit fire lay in the corner except it wasn't waving merrily.

'Ok, guys' said James. 'We're in…we're only hanging around for thirty minutes so have fun'

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Sirius began hurrying forward, he was just but to sprint up the spiral stairs when Remus had grabbed him and pulled him back.

'What are you doing?' said Sirius turning to face him. 

'You can't go up these stairs' said Remus

'Why not?' said Sirius taken aback.

'Watch' said Remus before placing his right foot on the first stair; his foot was resting on the steps for a few seconds and suddenly there was a loud, wailing, klaxon-like sound and the steps melted together to make a long, smooth stone slide like a helter-skelter.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, all held their breath as the klaxon-like sound echoed dully in the common room. For a while they stood still, ears perked up and eyes wide open, waiting to hear a sound or see movement that meant the Slytherins had woken up. 

The Slytherins slept on, completely not disturbed while the four sighed in relief.

'What'd you think you're doing?' hissed James

'I knew the stairs will melt' said Remus defensively. 'But I didn't think it would make that sound'

'How did you know?' questioned Sirius. 'And why does it do that?'

'It's in Hogwarts: History' answered Remus. 'Boys are not allowed'

'But I've seen the girls go up ours' protested Sirius. 'That's not fair'

'Why are you so eager to get the girls?' asked Remus

''Cause I want to get Bellatrix' said Sirius

'Unlucky mate' said James. 'But come on we got the whole Slytherin boys'

'No thanks' said Sirius. 'I'm still going to try'

'OK, see you in thirty minutes' said James silently darting up the stairs. Remus and Peter followed but not all the way; they decided to go after someone else. James walked in and out from dormitories and last he found the dormitory that held the person he was looking for.

'Evening, Snivellus…' said James crouching over the sleeping figure.

Half-hour later James came down the stair to meet the others. Not only did he get Snape but everyone else in the room and got a couple of other Slytherins on the way back.

When James entered the common room, he found it to be empty, Sirius was nowhere nearby. Looking around he saw the step on the staircase towards the girl's dormitory was no longer smooth. Looking closely he noticed there was a thick line ascending and looking more closely he was surprised to find it was hair.

James snorted as he realised what Sirius had done. It appeared that Sirius had poured some of the hair growing potion on the staircase; then using it as a rope he had pulled himself up.

'Whoa' said Remus joining James. 'He must really want to get Bellatrix'

'Yeah' said Peter after just joining the two and eyeing Sirius creation.

After few moments, Sirius appeared at the top of the staircase or what was a staircase thirty minutes ago. He had look of triumph all over his face as he beamed at the three gazing upwards at him. He then began slide down on the part where there was no hair.

'Had fun' asked James as Sirius joined them.

'You bet' was his only reply

'Ok, guys' said James, just before they scrambled out of the common room. 'We're done with the Slytherin common room, now it's time to give the kitchens the visit. Ok…'

'_Let's go_' said the three in union whilst rolling their eyes. 

James climbed out of the Slytherin common room, closely followed by his three friends. The four quickly and quietly made their way to the kitchens, and because they were at the dungeons it did not take them very long to get to the kitchens.

When they had reached the entrance to the kitchen and tickled the green pear, and opened door they had found it be quite deserted. This did not surprise them, seen as it was well past midnight and the house-elves were probably doing some cleaning around the castle.

Entering the kitchens they began their work. James, Sirius and Peter began filling the golden goblets on the Slytherin table with some of the potion they had still left, as matter of fact they were even experimenting by mixing potions together. Remus on the other hand was finding a suitable place for the house-elves to read the letter he had in his hand. The letter contained a direct order that they must provide the Slytherins with these liquids for breakfast.

'There' said Remus finding a spot and placing it before off to join the others.

When at last every goblet was filled, the four trooped out of the kitchen and began making their way back to those nice comfy beds that awaited them in their dormitory.      

They were on the second landing when all four stopped dead on their tracks. A few moments ago they thought the night was over, how wrong they were. As long as they were outside the portrait of the fat lady the night was not over and to prove this, gazing at them was none other Mrs Norris.

Perched on the fourth landing with her tail in the air, Mrs Norris watched them beadingly. Her lamp like eyes, fixed upon their hidden faces as though trying to see through the dark hoods. After a few moments of staring she had given a very long meow and the four knew only too well she was calling for Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker.

No sooner the words had left her mouth; they heard Argus Filch's voice-

'What is it my love?' he said. 'Seen any nasty little brats that ought to be in bed?' 

But Filch did not need for Mrs Norris to give him answer even if she could but he looked down where she was gazing at and there he saw the four.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter did not waste any more time. Each placed their hands into their pockets and pulled the Mist potions out, while casting it at their feet.

Mist blossomed at James, Sirius and Remus feet, hiding them from Filch and Mrs Norris. Nothing happened for Peter, and Peter noticing looked down to see not Mist blossoming at his feet but hair. Peter groaned he had thrown the wrong Potion but there was no time to find the correct Potion and so he disappeared into Remus mist.

James was running as fast as he could, having no clue where he was going but just trying to put as much as distance between himself and Filch or Mrs Norris. His heart was beating furiously as he leapt on to a staircase, ascending to a long corridor, which he galloped at top speed. James may have not looked it but he was very fast and he had already left his friends, although he had a feeling they were following him using the sounds of his feet as a guide.

He thought angrily to himself as he reminded, constantly earlier on that if they were to come across Filch and Mrs Norris they would split and so far it looks like they had done the opposite.

James made a sharp turn to the left, sprinting up the narrow corridor; buried in his thoughts James hardly noticed he was running straight at a suite of armour at the end of the corridor and it was in the last minute that he noticed. Trying to stop, James skidded, flying towards the suit of armour he finally came to a halt only stopping a few feet from the suite of armour.

Gasping, James bent over his hands on his knees taking short shallow breathes as a sharp pain began in his side which meant in addition with his troubles he now had a stitch.

Finally getting his breath back James straighten up, it had seemed they had lost Filch the mist potion had given them a head start. James glanced to his left and saw a dead end, to his right he saw stairway descending into a landing where another suite of armour stood.  

James froze, he heard running feet and before he knew it the person running had ran into him reducing the space between him and the armour. The person turned out to be Sirius who had his hood covering his face preventing from visibility therefore running into James and before James could shout at him he heard another running pair of feet and a little skid. The person went into Sirius who knocked into James who was now only an inch away from the armour now. Not long after James close shave they heard the unmistakeable of Peter's running feet and because he was looking back to see if Filch was behind he did not try to come to a halt but carried on running at top speed.

The three braced themselves as they waited the impact moment from their chubby friend who was not paying attention. It was not long before Peter came with a huge bang sending his three friends forward into the cool metal. 

James who knew this was going to happen from the beginning wrapped his arms around the upper body of the armour preventing more noise that might attract Filch; the legs however fell dully to the floor with an echoing clatter. James paused there was no other noise now and he turned to give his friends a relief-grin when the grin had vanished from his face. 

Sirius stood there with the same expression on James face, watching as Remus and Peter were juggling between them selves the helmet of the armour and it was not long the helmet left their grasps and bounced its way down the flight of stairs. As the sound pounded in their ears, the helmet went cashing into the suite of armour on that landing sending it flying towards in another flight of stairs.  A clatter of the armour on the steps was loud enough to attract the house-elves let alone Filch

Feeling foolish clutching the armour in his arms James let it drop loudly and followed Sirius who was hurrying down the stairs. James dodged parts of the armour that lay on the steps and followed Sirius as fast as his legs would carry him. 

As the four ran, they could hear a new pair of running feet, and it was getting closer; of course thought James, Filch knew his way around the castle with all the shortcuts and hidden passages he was going to find them. 

Sirius must've thinking along the same lines because his pace had quickened, Remus pace had also had quickened and was alongside James; Peter however seemed to be trailing behind partly due to him falling all the time. Had the three been less occupied they would've notice that Peter had dropped more than seven times.

Pounding through the narrow corridor James could see the end of the corridor getting near. A small portrait hung at the end; James could not see its occupant but was pretty sure was watching them keenly; below the portrait stood a very large suite of armour.     

Sirius made a sharp turn to the right which shortly was mimicked by Remus. James was just about to do the same when someone from behind (obviously Peter he thought) had crashed into him sending him flying forward into the suite of armour making a deafening sound.

Sirius and Remus stopped running in their tracks whilst James removed the helmet that had fallen on his head. He looked furiously around at Peter who lay by, it's was quite dark and James could not make out his face.

'What the hell are you playing at?' he hissed angrily at Peter.

'Sorry' whimpered Peter. 'I slipped and I couldn't stop myself skidding to you'

'Come to think of it, you've been slipping a lot' said James. 'What's wrong with you?'

'It's these shoes' whined Peter. 'There's something wrong with them, if I run too fast I slip'

Remus, who had been listening, lit his wand and strode over holding above the beaming light above Peter's feet. They all looked at Peter's dirty, white trainers where hair was growing out at the bottom of his trainers.

'Of course, it must've been when you were supposed to use your mist potion but accidentally used the hair potion' sad Remus confirming James and Peter's thoughts. 'I suppose your going to have to run like this for tonight'

Wasting no time James and Remus grabbed Peter by the upper arms and pulled him to his feet and all three began following Sirius who had started to run at the sound of Filch's feet getting near.

Peter had unsurprisingly slipped again, Remus had hung back to help him up which James thought it was nice of him but at the same time thought it was pointless as Peter managed to get up himself before Remus could help. As a matter of fact James was quite impressed how Peter kept jumping back to his feet after every fall. 

James could see the hem of Sirius cloak disappearing in every corner-turn that it made it hard for him to keep up. James looked back to see how far behind Remus and Peter but was stunned to see them not behind but Filch running at an alarming speed.

James turned to look forward, running he saw a dead end and came to halt. Sirius was no where to be seen; James looked right and saw another dead where beside it stood an average-sized window and to his left he saw very long, wide corridor that he was sure Sirius could never have completed unless he had super speed.

Hearing Filch's feet getting nearer James started to dash up the corridor as fast as he could. His feet thundered with every stride and his arms whistle as they moved back and forth. He was nearly there, he could see the end of the corridor, a suite of armour stood at the end (what was it with these damn suite of armour tonight he thought angrily), all he had to do was make a sharp left once the corridor was finished and lose Filch. James looked at Filch to see how far back and for some reason Filch started to shout –

'Grab him Professor, _Grab him_!'

James looked up to see six feet away from him, a bewildered man walking out from a classroom; and suddenly realising what was happening made a grab for James. James felt the man's hands finger tips brushing past his ribs and as James just about escaped, a loud triumph cry escaped his mouth.

Hurtling across the corridor he could see the end of it coming but the panting of the man told James told him that now not only Filch wanted to capture him. As James heart beat lively, his body was becoming weary. His strength and speed was leaving him as the man drew closer; James legs and arm became heavier costing him an effort to move them and the sharp pain increasing.

He wasn't going to make it, this man was fresh, he hadn't been running all night but doing God knows what he was doing in that classroom at this time of the night. Suddenly a thought came to his head. He had to do it, it was a bit risky but he didn't have any choice.

Mustering every bit energy he had left, he speeded up and in the last minute and then came to a halt, skidding a little. Unfortunately the man did not expect this and because he was going very fast he went flying forward trying to stop, smashing into the suite of armour. 

James paused to get his breath back before running straight at Filch who was ready for him with arms stretched out in front of him but James already had a plan. Whipping out his wand and watching the colour drain from Filch's face he used the body binding curse on him. Filch fell to the floor, his eyes filled with rage as he watched James run past.

The hope of getting away brought new energy to James who ran he like never before. He turned right, left, right, left, left, up a staircase, down a staircase and right. When he could not run any longer he stopped; his hands clasped over his knees, panting and gasping as though a person who didn't know how to breathe properly. He looked around and found himself where he lost Sirius, suddenly he heard a noise behind him and groaned, he doubted he could walk let alone run-

'James!'

He looked back to see Sirius climbing out from the window and into the castle. James sighed in relief but was soon replaced by anger.

'Why did you ditch me?' he said marching up to him

'Hear me out' said Sirius calmly. 'By the time I got to the window, I looked to see you were far behind and if I told you where I was Filch would've seen and there would be no escape and besides you came out ok'

James really couldn't think of nothing to say so he proceeded on getting his breath back whilst at the same time looking around trying figure out where they are or if Filch was lurking by.

'Where's Remus and Peter?' asked Sirius

'No idea' shrugged James

Once James got his breath back, he and Sirius began walking there way back to the Gryffindor common room. On the way James filled Sirius in on what he had to go through on his own, how he nearly got caught by Filch and some other teacher. Sirius was actually a good listener not interrupting James at all who exaggerated a bit and building more tension. Sirius filled him on how cold it was out there, standing in the cold night even with his hood with nothing for company.

After walking sometime James and Sirius who had been walking in silence saw two dark figures running straight at them, only when they passed a dimly lit torch that James and Sirius realised it was Remus and Peter.

'Run, Run!' bellowed Remus pointing at the other direction.

Remus and Peter ran passed the bewildered James and Sirius, who immediately started following when they saw a flushed Filch running at them. Pelting through a dark corridor was no easy thing when the thought of tripping and your friend run all over you kept springing to mind. The first to drop however was Peter who immediately jumped to his feet but was not fast in enough to dodge Sirius who ran into him; both had fallen. James ran passed the two and dashed up the corridor but whipped round as he heard glass breaking; looking back he saw Sirius cast a Mist potion giving him and Peter some time. 

They were nearly there, all they had to do was run up this staircase and dash through one more and they will be in front of the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. But the flight of steps were time consuming and by the time they reached the portrait and gave the password the fat lady was bombarding them with question but all they did was give the password (butterflies) and lowered their hoods. Finally giving up she submitted them in which they all began pushing it other aside for the first to scramble in to the empty common room.

Once inside the common room they all had collapsed into the nearest armchairs, removing their hoods and breathing freely. Though they would have wished to just stay in the comfortable armchairs all night they dragged themselves to their awaiting beds.

Breakfast next morning was hilarious as the Slytherins trooped in with their new features. James particularly enjoyed Snape's entrance; he walked in with hands and feet the size of dustbins, his hooked nose larger and longer than ever covered in boils. They could not tell his face since it was covered with a large quantity of greasy hair that was colour of shocking pink. 

Sirius however was having the time of his life when Bellatrix Black had walked in with a very bushy moustache and beard; her dark eye brows were also bushy and joined making one very long fine line. But the very thing that sent most people howling was her new, very large bottom that looked very odd next to her slim body. 

The Slytherins who looked untouched by the seven potions were absently were drinking the liquid from their goblets hardly noticing they were drinking the potions that their fellow Slytherins had a taste of. The hall burst in laughter as they watched the Slytherins who were quite fresh having boils popping all over their face hardly noticing it.

'What's going on?' asked Lily Evan who joined breakfast late that morning.

'Well' said her blonde haired friend, throwing some of it back. 'It looks like last night couple of pranksters broke into Gilman's office; nicked his potions and used it on the Slytherins'

'Really!' said Lily helping herself to breakfast while the four listened.

'Yep' said her friend. 'And Filch has been chasing them around all night around the castle but didn't catch them'

'How do you know this stuff?' questioned Lily

'I have my sources' she grinned mischievously.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked out of the great hall quite pleased. The whole school had thought of them as heroes, even though they didn't know it was them and most thought the next group of first years were quite lucky since they weren't going to have to go through the testing of the seven potions.

The only people who were not happy about the prank were of course the Slytherins, Filch and Professor Gilman. He was in a very bad mood in potions that morning and was even more angry that he found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter kept drifting into naps every time he took his eyes of them.

The four were quite glad when the lesson was over, and were very desperate to catch up on their sleep in History of Magic. As they were leaving, a very moody Filch entered as the Slytherins and Gryffindor marched passed him.

James who was curious hung back a little walking slowly out of the dungeon while others hurried pass…

'I don't know if you know Professor' said Filch. 'But students have been…'

'Of course, I know' hissed Professor Gilman.

'Yes, yes' said Filch. 'There were four of them, probably second years…'

'Quiet' hissed Professor Gilman.

James kept telling himself to not look back but his curiosity was too strong; he looked back to see Professor Gilman's cold eyes giving him a calculating look. Gilman was putting two and two together as he can only put two and two together. He has the four most troublesome in his class, not to mention they were looking suspiciously very tired today as they were doing something very tiring the previous night. 

'Gilman suspects us' James told the others

'Big deal' said Sirius while stretching. 'He can't prove it'

'I know' said James. 'I'm just giving you the heads up. I think we should lay low'

'Well thanks for the heads up James' said Remus also stretching. 'And now if you don't mind I'll have my nap'

With that Remus put a book in front of him and rested his head on the table falling asleep. James and Sirius did the same; Peter however was well ahead and snoring peacefully as Professor Binns continued the lesson hardly aware of anything going in the class.

Authors' Note: My longest chapter to match my longest delay. Don't forget to review and by the way have you noticed there is something wrong with fanfiction? It seems to be putting up stories that are a year or two old. And does anyone know who got picked to play Cho Chang in the HP film. Bye for now and _don't_ forget to review.   


	11. The Invisibilty Cloak

He made a new in the long James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Chapter 11- The Invisibility cloak

   The effect of the four's biggest prank was beginning to wear off. The teachers had started to give up patrolling the corridors with Filch at night, most students had given up looking over at the Slytherin table, while the Slytherin themselves had stopped eating their food with caution. Although there were a few who looked over to the Slytherin table hopefully but nonetheless they returned to their breakfast looking quite disappointed.

By the time the effect wore off entirely, two months had passed. Nothing much happened in the two months except in October there was delicious feast on Halloween which James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had particularly enjoyed even though they had access to the kitchen and could pop down for a snack if they had wanted to; and you'd think they would lose their appetite.

November on the other hand brought death to the green leaves and cold fierce winds, which attacked naked hands and faces under the gloomy grey sky. Nevertheless, there were compensations; November had delivered the first Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, which turned out to be a spectacular game.

Both houses, which were rivals, played their best but there was no denying the Gryffindor had played high-quality. Everyone, well except non-quidditch fanatics was talking about the game. The non-quidditch fanatics on the other hand were desperately trying to change the subject; having heard the story retold a million times they were simply bored. Lily Evans had even gone to measures about talking about what she would be doing if she were at home with her muggle family which no one found interesting except James.

James was quite interested when Lily told anyone who would listen that if she were back at home her family would be celebrating Guy Fawkes Night. He was curious about what Guy Fawkes Night was about.

Guy Fawkes Night also known as Bonfire night, as she had explained, was a night on the 5th of November where throughout Britain, bonfires are set alight, effigies are burned, and fireworks are set off all by muggles. The people do this to commemorate their country's most notorious traitor, Guy Fawkes, who had tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament; in doing so not only were he and his associates planning to kill the Members of Parliament but the King himself and the Prince of Wales.

'You know' said Lily when she finished explaining. 'The King's name was actually James I'

James however was not really listening; he was actually quite inspired with the bonfires, effigies and fireworks…

   As the end of term drew near most of the school was buzzing about what they were going to do for Christmas. Some were saying they will go home to their families or stay at Hogwarts and others were saying they were going on holiday, yet they all shared the same thing; they were excited Christmas was here and were looking forward to having a great time.

All except one. Sirius Black sat in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by his three friends, looking and feeling disheartened. Apparently he was not welcome home yet; his parents had not gotten over the shock of him ending up in Gryffindor. In fact they had even sent a Howler, specifically telling him not to bother come home for Christmas.

Sirius pretended he didn't care but deep down they knew he cared, they knew he was hurt, and he was even more hurt when he had discovered none of his friends were staying, but they all had their reasons.

James and Peter had both promised their families that they were coming home for Christmas which they had delicately tried to explain to a down-Sirius, that they could not break the promise.

Remus on the other hand had a full moon approaching and this was his chance to get away without having to lie where he had been and he did miss his parents as well, so he used the same excuse James and Peter had used.

The three had tried their best to cheer Sirius up but Sirius was as the same as before they had started. Finally, when the time came for them to leave for the journey home, Sirius had walked the three towards the horseless carriages that awaited the students who were leaving Hogwarts for Christmas.

'Er…bye, Sirius' said Remus anxiously. 'Have, a nice Christmas'

'Bye' grunted Sirius who had his hands in his pockets and was gazing gloomily at Remus knees.

'Bye Sirius' said Peter who replaced Remus position, who climbed into the carriage.

'Happy Christmas' responded Sirius in a voice that held depression in it.

'Good bye old boy, old chum, old pal…' said James in a false cheerful voice.

'Cheerio' replied Sirius miserably

James never felt sorrier for anyone in his life. He knew Sirius had been hoping his parents would forgive him by now or even have gotten over the shock but no, they were still angry and the Howler showed how much. 

Giving a last look at Sirius who was watching his knees, James climbed the carriage and shut the door. The carriage began to move and James stuck his head out and waved good-bye to Sirius. Sirius watched James face but he did not wave or even smile but just watched James, with his hands in his pockets. 

James carried on waving and saying how sorry he was for leaving him for Christmas; but still Sirius did not wave back but stood his ground with hands still in his pockets and his face expressionless.

James carried on waving but with each wave his arm was beginning to get heavier and the smile was slowly fading from his face. James wondered if he hurt Sirius pretty bad and as the thought occurred to his mind, his arm hung in the air not moving anymore, and the smile on his face completely vanished.   

But just before the carriage turned the corner, Sirius pulled out his right hand from his pocket and with a grim smile on his face, he made a very rude sign with his middle-finger.

James laughed with relief and made the same sign with his right hand before the carriage turned the corner where Sirius and Hogwarts were blocked from view.

James settled back into his seat and braced himself for the journey back home.

The Journey on the Hogwarts express was not as joyful as their first journey on the Hogwarts express. Partly because a member of their gang was missing or maybe they all had forgotten to bring their games. So basically they couldn't have game of chess or gobstones or exploding snap but just to sit, talk and eat.

When at last the Hogwarts Express had reached the muggle station called Kings Cross, the three friends hoped off the scarlet train along with the other Hogwarts students who had decided to go home for Christmas.

Once James saw his parents he ran to his parents, then leaping into their open arms and gripping them into a tight hug.

'Ooh' groaned Mr Potter whilst grinning. 'You nearly knocked us flying there and would you stop strangling us'

James just laughed and watched as Remus ran past him into the arms of a man who had to be his father. His father caught and swung him around then stopping to allow his mother to kiss and hug him. By the time she finished, Remus was covered with wet kisses and was blushing furiously and was also avoiding eye contact with James who was sniggering. But it wasn't long when his mother had seized and began imitating Mrs Lupin and it was James turn to blush and avoid eye contact.

Once everyone was finished with the whole family reunion thing, James led his parents to Remus family and introduced them.

'Mum, Dad' he said. 'This is my friend Remus. Remus, meet my mum and dad'

'Hi, Mum and Dad' said Remus shaking hands with Mr and Mrs Potter.

'Hi' chuckled Mr Potter. 'How are you _son_?' 

'Fine, thanks' said Remus and then turning to his parents- 'Mum, Dad, meet James Potter'

'Hi Mum and Dad' said James extending a hand to the Lupin couple. 

'It's good to finally meet you _son_' said Mr Lupin. 'We've heard a lot about you'

'Thanks' said James. 'This is my Mum and Dads'

'Hello, Mum and Dad'

Hello, Dad and Mum'

'And here comes Peter, he's my other friend' said James.

The Potter and Lupins looked up to see not only Peter but the whole Pettigrew family marching towards them. Once the Pettigrews had joined them and exchanged 'Hi, Mum and Dad' and 'Hi, Grandma, Mum and Dad' which was shortly joined by a short conversation they all had finally departed from each other.

The Potters emerged out from the platform nine and three quarters into the station which was empty except for a few number of muggles who were probably trying to make it to their families for Christmas. 

The muggles who were busy and restless waiting for their train to emerge out of the tunnel, did not notice the Potters slip quietly into Mrs Potter's car and drove stealthily away to their homes.

 When they had got home, the first thing James did was give his Grandfather hug before dumping his Hogwarts stuff into his room and collapsing on to his bed and without removing his glasses, he fell fast asleep.

James woke up next morning with a start, perhaps because the pale, silver sun had crept on to his face or maybe his mother splashed cold water on to his face.

'What was that for!' he said gasping as water dripped from his face.

'I've been trying to get you up all morning,' she shrilly. 'and frankly, no matter how long I call for you to wake up, I know you won't, so…'

'Hang on' said James. 'Has morning gone past? What time is it?'

'Yes' said Mrs Potter. 'In fact, morning had long passed and it's actually midday'

'What!' shouted James. Its was his first time not to be the first awake on Christmas day and by the looks of it he was the last but still he did not waste anymore time. He jumped out of his bed, completely not listening to a word his mother was saying, he hurried down the handsome wooden stairs and into the enormous living room, where a magnificent Christmas tree stood in the corner.

James stood to admire the tree's decoration for a fraction of a second before dashing over to it and diving into the small mountain of presents. He ripped the present's wrapping paper apart, only stopping to observe the gift before moving on to the next.

He was half-way through the pile of presents when his mother appeared at the entrance of the living room.     

'I can not believe you ran all the way don here!' she said. 'Like you were…like some sort of person…who…like, an_ insane_ person'

James however did not here this; in fact he did not even notice his mother was in the room talking to him. When Mrs Potter noticed, she was even more furious and pulled out her wand, and with a swish of her wand, all the presents had disappeared.

'Wh-wh-wh' said James who was just taking pleasure on testing a new present until it vanished in front of his very eyes.

James stared at the place where all the presents once stood and wandered if they all had turned invincible. As the thought occurred to his head, he began lunging at thin air where the presents were, before they had vanished.

Mrs Potter who was watching her son and noticed her son was never going to notice and even smiled a little as she watched him trying to grab thin air. After a few moments of just watching James, trying vainly, she cleared her throat.

James whipped around and saw his mother watching him with a small smile on her face, in her hand he also saw was a wand and finally, putting two and two together, he knew why the presents had disappeared; James blushed as he remembered his foolish idea of the presents becoming invincible and his attempt of retrieving them.

'If you want to see those presents again' she said. 'Then you'll behave yourself and be good. And you can start by helping me do the decorating the house' she then made to walk out of the room but stopped and added, 'we're doing dinner tonight'

James knew what those last words meant; it meant relatives, friends, colleagues and bosses were coming over for a Christmas dinner. It was done every Christmas with the same group of people, and it was hosted at a different home each time and unfortunately it was the Potters turn this Christmas. 

So James spent the whole day of Christmas, decorating the house with his father, mother and Grand-father. When they finally finished and the whole house was decorated with Christmas, the Potter stood back wit the pride to admire there work.

Later that evening the Potter all began to get ready for dinner. James was standing on a wooden chair, gazing furiously at his reflection, with his mother beaming behind him. The reason for James fury was because he had been made to dress in his scarlet robes which he wasn't quite fond of; and this mirror always seemed to agree with his mother.

'James they are only robes' said Mrs Potter. 'And…'

'Mum' said James who knew what was coming. 'It's bad enough you're making me wear this but I'm _not_ combing my hair'

'But James, what do you think every one is going to think' said Mrs Potter.

'They've seen it before' said James. 'Nothing new'

'Yes' said Mrs Potter straightening the creases on James shoulder. 'That time you were younger so it didn't matter, but now you're old enough'

'She has point there, dear' said the mirror

'I don't remember anyone asking your opinion' said James glaring at the mirror.

'James!' shouted Mrs Potter. 'That's was very rude, now apologize'

'What!'

'Yes, James apologize'

'But it's a mirror!'

 'It maybe a mirror but it still has feelings and would you please stop shouting at me, I am right next to you'

James stood there horrified at the thought of apologizing to a mirror, but suddenly the sound was broken by the sound of the doorbell.

'I'll get it!' shouted James and without a second thought he hopped of the chair and dashed down the handsome wooden staircase and just before opening the front door, he muttered –'saved by the bell'

James opened the door to find his aunt and his uncle. His aunt was very much like his mother and didn't approve of his messy hair and as for his uncle, he found it amusing just like his grandfather.

They both entered with a 'Merry Christmas' and his uncle gave James hair a little ruffle when his wife was not watching.

James continued to open the door for the other guests and even offered take their coats; they all had mistrustful looks across their faces as James pronounced it to them. When finally every guest had arrived and everyone was settled around the table and ready to sink their teeth into the delicious Christmas food that awaited them, James took a seat between his uncle and his dad's friend. 

Once James was in his seat, the feast began; plates and goblets were filled, salts and sugars were passed round and the atmosphere was filled with laughter, talk and a very Christmas spirit.

James had to endure the beginning of the feast of talk about his hair. Unfortunately every Christmas everyone would commented on each other on new changes and one of the subjects happen to be about his messy hair but when finally everyone had their say and the subject was turned to other stuff such as Quitditch, work, life and new jokes, he enjoyed the rest of the feast with everyone.

When every food had been eaten and there was nothing left on the plates except crumbs, each person fell back into their chair either having their hands resting on their stomach or small burps escaping their lips.

'Oh' groaned James uncle happily, who had his hands on his stomach.  'I think I've had a lot tonight…I don't think I could do anything…'

There was mummer of agreement from nearly every man, James' father opened his eyes and looked around before saying- 'anyone up for a snow fight'. The tiredness and sleepiness vanished, everyman jumped to their feet.

'But you just said you couldn't do anything' said Mrs Potter looking wildly at all the men who were walking past her bracing themselves for the snow fight. 'Are you even listening to me?'

'That's nice' said Mr Potter who wasn't listening to a word his wife was saying, but flexing his knuckles and giving his colleagues looks that said You're-going-down.

James who had a passion for snow-fight also got up and began to his make way, and like every man he happened to just go deaf and unable to hear his mother. He was at the front door when-

'James!'

'Huh?'

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Snow-fight'

'Well…um...ok, just be careful'

'I will Mum'

James stepped out into the cool night where before him to sides were gathering and each was dropping their wand into the hat that was placed away from the battlefield. Each side picked a captain, who gave the orders for the snow-walls to be built while the others made the balls. James did not wait any longer to join a side and the battle to begin.

Mrs Potter and every other woman who remained carried on talking but suddenly a snowball hit the window.

'Honestly' said Mrs Potter looking darkly outside the window at the blurry figures of running past the window. 'You'd think someone was actually stabbing them the way their shouting'

Their was murmurs of agreement and for a while they sat in silence listening to their husbands shouting and yelping when suddenly an idea came to Mrs Potter and confronted it with the other women.

Quietly they all got up and headed up the stairs and silently stepped out on to the roof through the window. Once they were all out they all looked down at the sight that lay before them.

After watching the snow-fight on the roof for a while, they pulled out their wands and began charming snow-balls to hit the men, whilst giggling silently. The men however did not notice for a while until they all stopped; they began to notice whenever they threw a snowball it came flying back.

The men began to blame themselves; they assumed that one of them was using magic. A few others carried on trying to throw. Mrs Potter watched as one throw as hard as he could, it pelted through the cold sky towards her son, with a flick of her wand the snowball halted in front of James face and with another flick the snowball zoomed back, hitting it's originator in the face.

As the snowball collided with his face, he fell on his back. For while he lay there, brushing the snow out of his eyes and once the snow was out of his eyes there he saw the women, scrambling to go back into the house through the window. 

Mrs Potter watched as he pointed at them and every gaze from below fall on them. The men immediately began throwing the snowballs at them; some of the women like Mrs Potter used magical shields to protect themselves.         

After realising they were fighting a loosing battle the men ended the fight by fleeing into the house where each of them wore half-amused and half-annoyed that the women had beaten them.

The evening soon had come to an end; and one by one the guests began to leave, each bidding a good farewell. James and the Messer Potters said their farewells form the table while Mrs Potter walked them out the front door. When finally the last guest had left, Mrs Potter joined them at the table.

'Well, James' said Mrs Potter smiling. 'You've behaved yourself tonight and I think you should be proud of yourself', she flicked her wand and the presents that James had not got round to opening appeared on the tables.

With a 'thanks' James immediately began to open his presents while his father, mother and grand-father all watched. Ten minutes later, James had opened every present except for the three which he deliberately left till last. He knew the three presents were from the three people watching because they always used the same wrapping.

James opened the first present which he knew was from his grand-father. As he unwrapped the gift, a box made of wood fell into his hands. James gave his grand-father a curious glance before opening the box, inside he saw round glasses that were identical to one that he was wearing. James looked up at his grandfather, seeing the smile on his face, he wondered if it was a joke.

'They may look like the ones you're wearing but it's got features that the one you've got on, hasn't' said his grandfather.

'Like what?'

'Well,' said James grand-father. 'It's unbreakable, it repels water and snow, and by snow and water I mean little flecks, not snowballs or anything. And I'm guessing it will come in handy in your future Quitditch matches'

'Cool' said James slowly whilst looking at his new spectacles differently, with interest, wondering how much different there will be in his future Quitditch matches but he didn't ponder much on the thought, he moved on to the next present from his mother.

It was a lumpy parcel, as he picked it up and he had a feeling what it was but nevertheless he ripped the wrapping paper off and out fell robes that were the colour of hazel, which pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

'I thought they might bring out the colour of you're eyes' said Mrs Potter fondly.

James broke into a smile, he loved good remarks about his eyes; in fact he loved being admired and adored by people…especially by girls…maybe some boys, but mainly girls.

Mr Potter cleared his throat which brought James back to home and picked up the last present. As he undid the golden wrapper, something huge fell out. James gazed at it, he could not believe his father's gift for Christmas was this… a book…a _book_…a big, black book…one with loopy, golden writing…that said some crap about everything to transfiguration.__

'I heard you're best was subject was Transfiguration' said Mr Potter watching James, who forced a smile.

Later that night James lay in his bed, gazing at the ceiling while the bright full-moon bathed him in silver. His mind was pondering on what his father had given him for Christmas, had the separation between them of him going to Hogwarts made his father forget what he liked and disliked.

After what seemed like eternity, James fell fast asleep after pushing the memory of the gift to the back of his mind and forcing himself to forget it. He kept it like that for the rest of his holiday and by the time the holidays had come to an end he had completely forgotten about it.

Platform nine and three quarters was packed and noisy as usual on the day James had to return to Hogwarts; though it wasn't as packed and noisy as it was the first time he came.

While Mrs Potter chatted away with friends, James and Mr Potter loaded James trunk on to the train. After ten minutes of heaving and pushing, James trunk was stored away.

James wiped sweat off his forehead; it was hard work loading the trunk partly because Mr Potter was not much help. James couldn't see but he had a feeling his father was carrying something under his robes.

However when James made to go back to his mother, his father grabbed his arm and pulled him back so they were blocked from view of Mrs Potter.

'What did you think of my present' he asked

'Really, good' said James forcing a smile

'You're the worst liar, I've met'

James would've replied back and tried to convince his father he loved his present but as the man stood their grinning at him, he really couldn't be bothered.

'Here' said Mr Potter drawing out a lumpy present with mauve wrapping from his robes. 'This is you're actual present'

'Why…' began James as took the present into his hands.

''Cause' answered Mr Potter before James could finish the question. 'You're mother wouldn't have approved, so-'

'What it is?' James asked excitedly

'You'll have to find out and James do take care of it, it's been in the family quite sometime'

As these words left his mouth James face fell. If it had been in the family he thought, it would be probably something quite boring, something…

'Don't worry' said Mr Potter as he noticed James excitement drain. 'You'll love it…no, don't open it now'

James crammed the lumpy parcel into his full trunk, then he and Mr Potter made their way back to Mrs Potter; but his mind was still with his trunk wondering what the gift could be…it had to be good or else he would've given it him in front of his mother.

James hugged both his parents before leaping on to the Hogwarts Express, which shortly began to depart. James began to make his way to the compartment at the back. He was quite sure Remus and Peter were in there, seen as they were in their on their first trip to Hogwarts and had been in there just before their holidays.

Sure enough when James slid the compartment door open, he found his chubby friend Peter, settled in a seat near the window.

'Hey Pete'

'Hi, James'

'Why are you whispering?'

'Remus, is asleep…said he didn't get much sleep last night…and his was very ill and I think he still is a bit'

Peter pointed to something opposite him. James turned to look, he was quite surprised he didn't notice Remus, but then again he had his back to him and was curled up like ball, concealed in his black cloak.

A mischievous grin appeared on James face; not being able to use his wand throughout the holiday was driving him crazy and so had decided to use it first on his sleepy friend.

Watching the back of his light brown hair, James muttered a few words before a jet of cold water erupted from his wand and showered on to Remus, who jumped with yelp and landed with a thump on the floor.

James laughed and doubled up even more, as he watched Remus, who was covered still in the black cloak, trying to detangle out of it. But suddenly James stopped laughing and the smile vanished from his face. He now regretted waking up his friend now; not because Remus looked angry but he looked like he needed sleep.

Remus was more peaky looking and paler than ever; the usual bags under his eyes were bigger and sort of had a purple look which made look like he had just been given two black eyes; top of all that he had huge scratches on his face which sort of made him look like he came out of fight between a human and a cat.

'Ha, ha very funny' said Remus after finally getting out of the cloak. 'Did you enjoy that James, huh, did you have the time of your life'

'No' muttered James. 'Sorry'

Remus paused for a moment, he was still frowning but slowly the frown was disappearing.

'It's okay' he said. 'I'm a bit…you know, not in the mood and stuff…had a lousy holiday with being sick and stuff…didn't get much sleep'

'Sorry' said James again. 'You can go back to sleep if you like, I won't do it again'

Remus nodded and yawned in reply before curling into a ball again and disappearing under the black cloak.

James waited for while until he was sure Remus was asleep. 

'He looks really bad, doesn't he' said James looking at Remus but speaking to Peter.

'Yeah' said Peter

'What do you reckon is wrong with him?' asked James still eyeing Remus.

'Dunno'

The subject of Remus illness shortly changed; James and Peter talked about the holidays and had several games of chess seen as they couldn't play load ones in case Remus woke up. Remus lay asleep not only through lunch but thorough the whole journey until the Hogwarts Express finally came to a halt.

James prodded him awake. He rubbed his eyes whilst muttering 'where, here already?' James didn't say anything and didn't say much until he was in his dormitory.

James entered the dormitory alone, Remus had gone toilet and he had left Peter in the kitchens. Sirius was in the only person in the room, he seemed to be lying on his bed and James wandered if he should do the same trick on him as well.

'Where are Remus and Peter?' said Sirius who suddenly rose from his bed.

'Remus went to the toilet and last time I saw Peter he was digging his hands into a bowl of liquid-chocolate'

'Whoa' said Sirius seeing the look James face. 'Who died?'

James opened his mouth to say something about Remus but shut his mouth and shrugged; instead he decided Sirius should see how Remus looked, he thought describing it to him was useless seen as Sirius might not understand and besides how Remus looked was indescribable.

Later that evening James and Sirius made their way down to dinner. Remus and Peter were nowhere to be seen. They both assumed Peter was still in the kitchen but they weren't sure where Remus was.

After they had finished their dinner they checked the common room, but they weren't there, they checked their dormitory room but no luck.

James and Sirius climbed out of the portrait hole, exiting the Gryffindor room. They had decided to look for Peter in the kitchen and maybe perhaps Remus was with him.

'Do you reckon he stalking, Banks' asked Sirius

James chuckled in reply. Mary Banks was a fellow Gryffindor, who was as small as Peter and had bouncy brown hair. Peter didn't fancy her, but James and Sirius teased him about liking her, they only did it because they thought the two make a cute couple. 

The turned a corner and found Peter on the other side of the corridor walking towards them. His mouth was covered with chocolate and his hand was dripping with chocolate which he licked occasionally.

Peter spotted them and waved, he splattered not only passers by with his spit and chocolate but portraits and a suit of armour.

'Bloody hell' said Sirius

Remus suddenly emerged out of a staircase; behind him was none other than Mary Banks and Lily Evans.

'Bloody hell' said Sirius at the sight of Remus

At the sight of Remus, Peter waved, splattering his pale face with chocolate and spit. Rubbing his eyes, Remus stumbled back into Lily Evans and Mary Banks, accidentally knocking them both into others who were innocently climbing the stairs behind them.

'Blood hell' said Sirius as yelps and shrieks reached their ears.

James and Sirius dashed towards Remus who watched what became of the victims. On seeing the outcome of the victims the two burst out laughing. At the bottom of the stairs was a bundle of bodies on top of each other, and at the very bottom was an angry Filch, who had the same bunch of Hufflepuff fourth-years on top of him.

'Come on' said Remus smiling a little. 'Let's go before Filch can give us detention'

 The four friends now united, trooped back to their dormitory. On the way Sirius questioned the others about their holidays, James couldn't help notice Remus kept changing the subject.

'So,' said Sirius once inside their dormitory. 'Where've you two been all day?'

'I bumped into Professor McGonagall' said Remus leaping into his bed.

'So?' questioned Sirius

'Er…she suggested I should go to Madame Pomfrey to take a look at my scratches and you know how fussy she is'

'How did you get them?'

James saw some colour creep into Remus face. James was quite sure Remus was keeping something from them and he was quite curious, so he didn't bother to tell Sirius to simply drop it.

'Er…um…' said Remus looking for an escape. He even gave a few coughs and cleared his throat to give himself time. 'M-my cat…did it' he finished lamely.

'Oh' said Sirius but like James he didn't look convinced.

Remus noticed this and immediately changed the subject. 'So what did you guys get for Christmas'

Suddenly all thoughts about Remus was driven out of James mind. He quickly dived to his trunk and wrenched it open, searching for his _late_ present.

'What's got into you?' said Sirius watching James as though he had gone mad

James pulled the lumpy present and wasted no time in telling about the story of this gift. Once James had finished the story, every eye in the room was eyeing the present hungrily. James first began to open it slowly but the excitement was too much to endure and soon had he found himself ripping the wrappings apart. 

The present burst open and James saw something silver shimmer out on to the floor like a banner. Sirius and Remus jumped of their beds for a closer look.

'I don't believe it, it's an Invisibility Cloak'

'They're really rare'

James lifted the silver cloak and buried it into his face, feeling the softness of the cloak against his skin. In doing so, a card fell out which James quickly picked up and read out loud.

_I think you've guessed what this is, James. So there is nothing else for me to tell you but it's been in the family for generations; passing it down from father to son._

_I'm quite sure you will carry the tradition when you have a son someday._

_P.S. Use it well_

'Well put it on' Sirius almost shouted

James did not need telling twice. He placed the card on his bed, wrapped the material around his body. Instantly his body vanished and only his head can be seen.

'Look at me' James laughed looking at his invisible body and dancing around.       

'This cloak is going to be dead useful' said Sirius collapsing into his bed.

'Yeah' said both Remus and Peter thoughtfully

'Yeah' said James. 'And I just know how to test it out'

'What are going to do?' asked Remus snapping out of his thoughts.

'Think' said Sirius. 'What would every guy go if he was given the ability of invisibility?'

There was pause for a few seconds before both James and Sirius, gave the answer at the same time-

'To the girls!'

Remus groaned and Peter chuckled while James and Sirius were grinning madly at each other.

'You can't' Remus said suddenly.

'What!' replied Sirius as though Remus was mad. 'Why not!'

''Cause, you can't, the stairs will melt' said Remus smiling.

James and Sirius both groaned loudly and were soon mumbling something like- 'not fair' and 'stupid stairs'

'Ah, well there are other uses for it' supposed James and slowly a mischievous grin replaced his frown.

He disappeared under the cloak; ignoring his friends he crept behind Peter who seemed to be looking at where James head had been a few moments ago. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at Peter.

'Perculsus' muttered James.

Peter jumped as though he received an electric shock. He looked wildly around for an answer. Sirius and Remus however already knew the answer and both jumped to their feet pulling out their wands.

'I wouldn't try anything foolish Jimmy' said Sirius eyes peering from side to side.

James who was filled with silent laughter sat on the floor and watched his friends for a few moments before saying –

'Whys that?'

He had been right, whether by luck or fate, both Sirius and Remus, sent curses to where he had been standing.

'Nice try' laughed James. 'Now my turn'

Crawling on all fours James, silently he made his way to the door; he held his breath, afraid the three might hear. Reaching the door he then slowly stood up and straightened himself.

'Wingardium leviosa' whispered James.

All the pillows in the room slowly rose from the beds; they hung in the air for a few seconds before they started to attack Sirius, Remus and Peter.

He watched as his friends began to defend themselves. Sirius and Remus were back-to-back; they punched and kicked every pillow that attempted an attack. Peter meanwhile had dived for cover under his bed, his backside stuck out as he placed his arms over his head. James could not miss this opportunity, aiming well he gave his friend one good kick.

Peter yelped in pain while James laughed but suddenly a pillow hit James; Remus and Sirius noticed and next minute Remus dived on top of him. James dropped his wand and heard it roll away. 

Still wearing the cloak he wrestled with Remus, the pillows had stopped zooming now his wand was out of reach.

'Weird' said Sirius 

Weird was the actual word for the sight when two people wrestled while one was invisible while the other not. Sirius did not waste any time, he leaped and aided Remus in the wrestle.

After five minutes of confused punching and kicking, James was finally pinned down and the cloak removed. 

'Ok, Pete' panted Remus. 'Here's your chance for revenge'

'Peter, no!'

'Shut it you' said Sirius stuffing a sock in James who easily spat it out. 

'I-I'll just leave it' said Peter nervously.

'Do it!' said Remus and Sirius. 'Do it!' they repeated, they began chanting-

'Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!'

'N-no, i-i-it's ok'

'Do it! Do it! Do it!'

'He was only joking'

'DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!'

'But his my friend'

'_DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!_'

'aaaaarrghhhhh' Peter screamed

He ran forward and gave one huge kick, Sirius and Remus released James who fell groaning in pain.

'Now, James' said Sirius brushing hair out of his eyes. 'Do you agree to not go against us?'

'Agreed' James panted. 'What about you, and you and you?'

'Agreed'

'Agreed'

'Agreed'

'Now then' James said in a matter-of-fact-tone, 'Who wants to have a pillow fight'

Authors' Note: Thanks to Lilykins, hitomi_n (alseides@wp.pl) and MagickalStar135, who reviewed my latest chapters. Yes I've just found out Remus is half-blood. J.K.Rowling said it in that book-day thing. I've re-done chapter one, if anyone is bothered to read it again. Don't forget to review people.


	12. Midday Duel

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter

Author's Note: Yes it's been long since I've last updated. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed my latest chapter: Lilykins and Amandinka. The reason I haven't updated lately is because I've been feeling down lately…feeling blue…probably due to all the exam stress. I was very close to abandoning this fic, very close, that's how down I was. But I know what it's like to read a really good fic and then to find the author has abandoned it, so I decided to read couple of fics to get my inspiration back to start writing. I came across really good fics, met a couple of crazy ones. I came across one where it said Moony was the last marauder, first I found this funny but I came across other fics that said Moony was the last marauder. And then I came across another fic that stated Moony was the last _true_ marauder.

Some of you are not going to like me for what I am about to say but the truth has to be said. Moony and Wormtail are the last marauders alive, unless if I haven't read the OOTP properly or missed the invincible chapter where Peter dies. Marauder has nothing to do with good and evil, just a gang doing pranks. And I know you people hate him but that doesn't mean you have to make lies that his dead (you could kill him in you're fic) but at the end of the day, Pete is alive and kicking with a new dazzling hand; a gift from Lord Voldermort.

Gotta run now, before I leave I need a favour. I know I've sated James and Sirius are taller than Remus and Peter well the favour is: to imagine them all the same height; I will explain why in the next chapter. Adios!

Chapter 12- Midday duel

James woke up on a late Saturday morning to find the dormitory room sun-drenched. After a brief moment of rubbing his eyes, he sat up and retrieved his glasses from his bedside cabinet. Gazing around the room, he found it to be empty except for Sirius.

Sirius was sitting on his bed crossed-legged, in his hand he held a quill and resting on his legs was book and top of that was a parchment which he was writing on.

'Remus is off again' said Sirius who noticed James was awake. 'I wonder what excuse he's going to use this time. He can't say his mother is sick again, 'because he used that three times…I suppose this time it will be a funeral-' Sirius stopped only to stretch a bit- 'Pete should've been back by now…said he was going to send a letter off'

'What're you writing?' yawned James.

'I'm doing you're History essay' replied Sirius

'Why?'

'I've already done mine and I want to get yours over and done with, so we're free for tonight'

'What's happening tonight?'

'I was hoping we could go out tonight'

James eyes snapped open. He was fully awake now; he stared at his best friend hardly believing his last words. Sirius on the other hand continued scribbling on the parchment, hardly unaware he had said anything odd when suddenly he froze and his eyes widened-

'I didn't mean it in that way…' he said snapping his gaze at James. 'I-I meant exploring the castle under the invisibility cloak…stop looking at me like that!'

Ten minutes later James was fully dressed and Sirius had finally completed the History essay. Feeling quite peckish the two went down for a quick late breakfast at the kitchens and had decided to check the Owlery for Peter, for he had been missing for a quite a while.

They had gone past the second landing and were almost finished on the third landing when they heard laughter and the unmistakable sound of curses blasting away.

The two boys accelerated their walking but did not run; they were quite curious what all the commotion ahead was about, but not interested enough to run. By the time they had reached the third landing, their curiosity had vanished and had wished they had run; a sight laid before them that the filled them both with rage.

A group of Slytherins all stood, laughing at the top of their voices. On the floor thorough the gaps of many legs, James and Sirius could see Peter rolling on the floor, dodging the curses Severus Snape sent, who stood above him with his wand held in front of him looking quite pleased.

It was quite plain the reason no curse made contact with Peter was not due to his reflex but that Snape was missing him on purpose, although he did make close shaves when Peter had slowed down.

'Squeal piggy, squeal' laughed one of the Slyhterins

'You heard him' Snape said, his voice filled with malicious laughter when Peter didn't squeal.

A curse erupted from Snape's wand narrowly missing Peter's head. Peter's rolling began to speed up and he also made noises that were unmistakably pig squeals; it was evil.

The Slyhterins laughed even harder, some of them were finding it hard to stand while others were shaking uncontrollably. However they all stopped when they noticed James and Sirius.

'Potter' hissed Snape looking at James with pure loathsome.

'I think you're little game is over Snivellus' said James returning the same look Snape was giving him.

'Oh' Snape said softly, his lip curling. 'I'm afraid not, my potty friend. You see it's just begun'

Sirius who was shaking with rage spoke, however he spoke not to Snape but to Peter.

'Get up Pete' he said

'Stay where you are' hissed a Slytherin known as Rebastan Lestrange.

'Tell him what to do again, Lestrange and I'll…' Sirius began but Rebastan cut him off.

'You'll what…fight us!'

'Ha!' laughed Snape, when neither Sirius nor James made a reply. 'Do you actually think you stand a chance against us? You're out numbered if you haven't spotted it Potter, two to five…this one' he gave Peter a kick, 'don't count, his is as good as a squib'

James and Sirius could see Snape was right, they were outnumbered not to mention these Slytherins were known to be lovers of the dark arts especially Snape; they also doubted if Peter could make a difference even if he had his wand in his hand, but nevertheless they weren't going to back down.

'I'm afraid you'll have to count again Snape' said a voice that sounded quite familiar to James and Sirius.

James and Sirius looked over the heads of the Slytherins and could see Remus. He was looking more peaky and tired than ever while his shabby robes held loosely on to his thin body but nevertheless he held his wand quite steady and his eyes were more alert and tense than ever.

James and Sirius spirits were raised by Remus appearance and James was even impressed how Remus held his wand quite steady in a situation like this, where the atmosphere was so tensed you could've cut it with a knife.

The Slytherins however found Remus appearance amusing. They looked at it each other with huge grins on their faces while Snape even chuckled loud than was necessary.

'Bet you're feeling quite confident Potter' shot Snape. 'Now that _his_ turned up…'

'What's that supposed to mean?' growled James

Snape sighed before shaking his head slowly and answering James' question. 'Do you really think he'll make difference…I mean look at him…his half-dead!'

Snape's cronies laughed while he shook his head slowly in a shameful way when suddenly he stopped and shot up, looking at Remus as though noticing him for the first time.

'You're Remus Lupin aren't you?' questioned Snape

'Maybe' said Remus. 'Why?'

Snape turned to look at Sirius, shaking his head even more. 'Sometimes I really don't know…'

'Maybe it's because you're stupid' snarled Sirius

'I mean, did you fallen on you're head when you were born or something?' said Snape ignoring Sirius lat words. 'Or were you just adopted?'

'Either say what you mean Snape or shut up' growled James

Snape however ignored James but kept his eyes locked with Sirius' eyes.

'You turn up in one of the best families but not once have you shown any pride. You're family has been known commonly to end up in Slytherin and then you go getting you're self in Gryffindor. All you're life you've been taught the meaning of coming from pureblood family and then you hang around with squibs and half-bloods.

'But that's not even the worst of it, is it? No, it's something more poorly than squibs and half-bloods put together. Hanging around with a Potty'

James and Sirius reached for their wand ready to curse but-

'Watch it Potter' hissed Snape pointing his wand down at Peter, who lay motionless on the floor. 'Or piggy here gets it'

James and Sirius glared at Snape he was holding Peter captive and both of them wanting Peter not to get hurt could do nothing. They both felt vulnerable and even a little bit annoyed with Peter for not even trying to fight back.

Remus on the other hand could not attack Snape from behind, mostly due to having two Slytherins pointing at him with their wands.

'Where was I' said Snape as though he had been in a good conversation with Sirius but had been suddenly interrupted. 'Oh yes. I was saying you hang around with _him_, when you perfectly know, his family are a disgrace to the wizard world, filthily traitors that…'

'I thought something like this would be happening' interrupted James trying to sound calm nevertheless his voice shook every now and then.

'What's do you mean' sneered Snape.

'Oh come of it' replied James. 'Do I have to tell you?'

'Why don't you tell us, Potter?' shot Rebastian Lestrange.

'Very well' sighed James turning to face Snape. 'You know you're knowledge of curses you keep banging on about…well I think they are nothing but bull'

'What!' raged Snape

'I mean look at you! Here we are ready for a fight but all you want to do is chit-chat and point you're wand at my friend so I can't attack'

'You know James; I think you're absolutely right' agreed Sirius. 'In fact, I don't think he even knows any curses…probably as good as a muggle'

Snape looked outrage that he had been told he was as capable as a muggle when it came to curses.

'What did you think was coming out of my wand before you two came' Snape spat.

'Probably wand sparks' said James turning to Sirius.

'Yeah' agreed Sirius nodding seriously. 'You know, Snivellus it's not that hard to do'

James and Sirius began to shoot out green and red sparks whilst putting retarded expression's across their face.

'I'm - Snivellus' said James speaking in a very slow way as thought it requested all of his intelligence to string the words into a sentence. 'Look - at - me- I - can - do magic'

James and Sirius laughed, their plan was working. Snape was glaring at them and even glared more as James mocked him.

'Very well Potter' he said quietly. 'You want a fight do you? Ooooh, you will be very sorry. I'll show y…'

Snape had stopped speaking and looked at the staircase descending from the third floor. None of the Gryffindor or Slytherins were surprised he had stopped, partly because someone was walking down the stairs, humming at the top of their voice. Of course they would have carried on if it had been any other student but the sound of humming, sounded as though it belonged to an adult, probably a man, but still an adult meant it was bound to be a teacher or Filch. They all doubted Filch would ever hum which meant it had to be a Professor. So wands were hastily put away and Peter scrambled to his feet.

Soon the humming man's feet appeared, followed by a magnificent deep-blue robe and finally appeared half-moon spectacles resting on a crooked nose.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry had appeard at the bottom of the stairs. He had stopped humming once he had caught sight of the first-years.

'Hello' he said politely looking from one face to the other. When the first-years all replied 'hello' indifferently he carried on- 'What are you all doing here? It's quite a beautiful day outside and it would be a shame boys to waste it staying indoors'

Without a reply or a nod the Slytherins stalked away in the opposite direction meanwhile James, Sirius, Remus and Peter began to make their way to the Gryffindor common room; just before they turned the corner, James looked back at his Headmaster to see him looking back with those blue eyes. James turned away, he could not help it but he had a feeling that Dumbledore knew exactly what was happening before he came into sight.

Dinner was quite enjoyable at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and it was quite remarkable that hours ago the four had almost got into a fight. They laughed and joked but soon all had come to an end as Severus Snape approached their table.

'Potter' he said reaching their table. 'Today you've insulted me…'

'Well done' James said, sarcastically whilst clapping. Sirius and Remus sniggered while Peter watched Snape apprehensively. Snape however kept his black-eyes locked with James' hazel ones.

'Therefore I cannot let you walk away' continued Snape. 'I want to show you Potter what I am capable of…'

'What are you saying?' growled James standing up and facing Snape.

'Isn't it obvious, Potter' sneered Snape. 'I'm challenging you to a wizards duel'

'Accepted' James retorted. 'Sirius is my second, who's yours?'

'Oh no' Snape said, his lip curling. 'This is just a one on one duel, I'm afraid. You see I want to show the whole school you are nothing but a nasty little boy who seeks attention every now and then'

'Why don't we do it right here, right now' James said, while slyly reaching for his wand.

'What and have the teachers come to your rescue?' snorted Snape

'You're the one who will need rescuing, Snivellus not me'

The expression on Snape's face turned from mocking to loathing, however when he spoke, he spoke in his usual cold voice.

'I would love to stay here and insult you and you're boyfriends, Potter' he said, while straightening the creases on his robes. 'But frankly I have better things to do' then in a business like tone, he said 'So, Potter I will see you tomorrow at noon. The location of our showdown will be at the Quidditch pitch and don't chicken out Potter because I do really want this to happen not to mention I have a hungry crowd waiting for tomorrow's events. So do turn up Potter, it would be quite a shame if you don't, not to mention a disgrace to your House, for Gryffindor are know for their bravery'

Without a backwards glance, Snape strode away looking quite pleased with himself. Leaving an angry James glaring after him, who was breathing heavily, mustering every ounce of energy he had, not go and knock the wind out of Snape.

Sirius got to his feet and placed his hands on James shoulders, whispering to him assurances like 'let it go' and 'save it for tomorrow' whilst slowly pushing James back into his seat.

James hardly ate anything through the rest of his dinner, but kept quite and glared at his food as though it was Snape's face. His mood stayed like this not only through dinner but all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

His friends acted as though the conversation between James and Snape didn't happen but they could not ignore it any longer when James glared at the fire not listening to a word they were saying.

'Hello! James Hello'

'JAMES!'

James jumped as though he received an electric shock and then looked around at his sniggering friends, and looking quite annoyed he said 'What?'

'We truly are sorry to disturb you' said Sirius in a false apologetic voice. 'I mean, I know the fire is one of the most fascinating things to watch, but Remus here wants to ask you something'

'Well' said Remus as James turned to look at him. 'I wanted to ask you if you were going to do it, tomorrow?'

James did not need to ask Remus what he meant but gazed at him. How he could ask such a question James thought angrily whilst glaring at Remus.

'Of course he is' Sirius said looking at Remus as though he were mad. 'What did you think he was going to do…run to McGonagall?'

'No' replied Remus. 'It's just that, don't you think you should look over some spells or prepare yourself for tomorrow'

'Why?' said James raising his eyebrows. 'Do you think I'll lose?'

'No' said Remus apprehensively. 'It's just that…don't get mad…but Snape is very interested in the dark arts and I'm pretty sure the rumours about him knowing more curses than the sixth years put together, are true'

'So?' said James his voice and temper rising a little.

'Well' said Remus sounding nervous but determined. 'You hardly know any curses…er…and…er…and I have to say this to you James or else you will lose tomorrow'

'So you think I am no match for Snape' said James half-rising from seat as though readying himself for a fight.

'Relax James' said Sirius. 'I don't think Remus meant it and he was just concerned about you tomorrow'

'No Sirius' said Remus talking to Sirius but looking at James. 'I meant exactly what I said…'

'What!' interrupted Sirius. 'How could you think James will l-'

'I didn't say James will lose to Snape, I said _if_, he doesn't practise and looks up a few curses'

'It's the same thing' spat James

'Not it isn't' said Remus shaking his head. 'I…wh…_fine_, look at this way, apart from that electric shock curse you use all the time what other curse do you know?'

James did not answer, it was true he hardly knew any curses that might aid him tomorrow's duel with Snape but he wasn't going to admit it to Remus.

'For example' continued Remus. 'It's like sending a team who don't know how to play Quidditch against a professional team'

'Fine!' said James slumping back into his seat.

'There are many curses you could use' continued Remus in a dignified tone. 'But you have only tonight so I guess by you're talent at magic I think we could cover five curses'

'Where do you want to practise?' asked James finally calming down.

'I suppose we could use an empty classroom' answered Remus

'Can't' grunted James almost smiling. 'Its night and the noise will attract Filch'

'Don't worry about that' Remus smiled. 'Just go and get you're cloak'

'Where coming too, you know' said Sirius.

'Of course you are' Remus said raising his eyebrows.

Ten minutes later James, Sirius and Peter descended the spiral staircase hidden under the invisibility cloak. They walked silently to the exit of the Gryffindor common room and waited. No sooner than three minutes the portrait of the fat lady was opened by Remus who was clutching a few books in his hand, flattened him self so that three under the cloak could pass.

Once inside the common room, Remus strode over to a table in the corner and sat down pretending to read. It would've looked suspicious if he had walked back out so he waited a little.

Finally believing it was okay to go back out and meet the others, Remus walked out of the common room without anyone noticing. He walked a further up the corridor and turned on his first left so that he was blocked from view of the fat lady.

'Where are you?' he said

Suddenly the three appeared as they made space for Remus to join them. Once under the cloak the four set off making their way to the empty classroom on the fourth floor.

Not only did they cover five curses but had time to do others such as the Stunning curse, the Shield charm, and the disarming spell.

When finally the hands in the small clock in the rooms reached midnight, and Sirius and Peter were complaining about being put through the jelly legged curse, Remus decided it was time for bed.

As they climbed the spiral staircase to their dormitory, James tapped Remus on the shoulder and understanding the look on James face he hung back. Sirius and Peter rubbing their injuries continued climbing the stairs and did not notice.

'I just wanted to say sorry' said James looking a bit ashamed of him self.

'Nah it's alright' replied Remus. 'You were angry about Snape so it's totally acceptable but you shouldn't let him get you angry so easily'

'Er…ok' said James folding up the invisibility cloak.

Shoulder to shoulder the two ascended the rest of the spiral staircase, got changed into their pyjamas and collapsed on to their beds falling fast asleep.

James once again woke up to find the room once again sun-drenched. Like the previous day he sat up and rubbed his eyes before retrieving his glasses from his bedside cabinet.

Gazing around the room he saw his friends sleeping peacefully. Remus had his mouth slightly open, while drool came splashing down onto his pillow. Sirius was grinning broadly in his sleep, James wondered what he was dreaming about; while Peter was completely covered except for his plump arm that was sticking out of the bed sheet and almost touching the floor.

James was just about to go back to sleep, when he noticed the silver watch wrapped around Peter's wrist. The time read eleven thirty, which meant he only had thirty minutes to get down to the pitch.

Jumping out of bed with a yelp, James began furiously getting dressed while shouting at the top of his voice for the others to wake up. But it was no use as the others just groaned and moaned before going back to sleep.

James changed into blue baggy jeans and was just about wear his white T-shirt when he noticed the others still asleep. Buckling his belt, he strode over to Sirius bed, grabbed his feet and pulled him out of his bed making him land on the floor with a loud thump.

'Ow!' said Sirius angrily, rubbing the spot on his head where it hit the floor. 'Why did you do that for? I was really having a nice dream!'

'Its eleven thirty' replied James before pulling out his wand. 'Perculsus! Perculsus!'

Remus and Peter jumped out of their beds the moment they received the shock.

'Its eleven thirty' said James before any of them could say anything.

'You didn't have to do that, you know' said Remus irritably.

Ten minutes later, the four were racing down the spiral staircase outside their dormitory, pelting through the nearly deserted common room, diving out of the portrait of the fat lady and hurtling down a flight of stairs and into the wonderful glorious day.

They dashed towards the Quidditch pitch and only stopping when the moment came where James and his friends had to part. They all bent over their hands resting on their knees as they gasped for breath.

'Ok…James' panted Remus. 'We're here…I was hoping…we could do some practise before…but I guess…good luck'

'Yeah…thanks' panted James, he watched Remus walk away in the direction of the stands.

'Four minutes' puffed Peter. 'Good luck'

'All the best' said Sirius breathing heavily whilst slapping James in the back.

James watched their retreating backs before walking to the duel that was about to commence in four minutes. As he turned the corner, he found Snape standing in the middle of the pitch. Hundred upon hundred eyes that were upon him had turned to look at James, some cheering while others booing.

'I was beginning to think you weren't going to turn up' sneered Snape once James was within the earshot. 'Which would've been a disgrace to you're house and let's face it Potter, you and you're family are already a disgrace to the wizard community'

'Quite a crowd you got here' said James ignoring Snape's insults and looking around at the crowd. James had decided to take Remus advice, and not let Snape get to him.

'Yes, I want the whole school to see our little duel' Snape said whilst also looking at the crowd. 'Don't worry, I made sure none of the prefects, head boy or girl, are here to stop us'

'And where are they?'

'In a broom cupboard…I wonder if any of them had gained conscience'

'Well, let's get it on'

'Of course, but just one thing…there are no rules'

The two stood back-to-back, before walking ten steps apart, they then both turned around to face each other. They held their wands just above their heads, while both their eyes were locked together.

Silence ran around the whole stadium as a soft breeze rustled the lawn's of the Hogwarts ground. Bright beams of sunlight fell onto right side of James face as the soft breeze swept up to give James hair a rustle in turn. 

James could hear the crowd beginning to count down to noon, each second he tighten the grip on his wand whilst his eye never leaving Snape's ones.

'5…4…3…2…1…'

'Stupefy!' roared James

'Affligo!' shouted Snape

Jets of fiery red erupted from James wand while striking silver blasted from Snape's wand. The two curses met in midair, they barged each other in the air, so that both curses went off course. James fiery red curse missed Snape by going to the left while Snape's striking silver missed James by going to the right.

But the two didn't stop their, they continued blasting curses at each other, their arms going back and forth whilst shouting out the incantations at the top of their voices.

Some curses barged each other when they met in midair while others resulted in loud explosions but not loud enough to overcome the noise the crowd were making.

'Perculus!' bellowed James

'Strangilus' screamed Snape

Electric blue flared out of James' warm, sweaty wand while a curse as black as night, gusted out of Snape's wand. When the curses met in midair, they did not behave like the previous curses; James electric blue passed through Snape's curse as though Snape's one was a ghost.

Snape dodged James curse while James, shocked at just what had taken place, was not fast enough and the curse got him full in the chest.

James knees fell to soft grass, his hands clasped around his neck, it was as though two invincible hands had grasped his thin neck and were trying to strangle him. James made snatches at the place where the hands would've been if someone was strangling him but it was no use as he grasped and pinched thin air.

His face was beginning to flush rapidly as he desperately gasped for air but it was no use. His hands released his neck and fell on to the soft green grass. Through the noise the crowd was making he could here Snape laughing evilly.

James lifted his eyes from the grass to look at Snape who had triumph written all over his face.

Suddenly James noticed Snape's wand, even though James was on the floor he held his wand steady pointing at James. With a pang James realised Snape was strangling him with the wand; all he had to do was break bond he held by pointing at him. But how thought James, he couldn't say a single spell without air…unless…he could make contact…Snape had said there were no rules.

Hope blossomed inside James. He leapt to his feet and set off at run towards Snape, whose smirk was beginning to fade.

As James got closer, he felt the strangling intensified as Snape gripped his wand; but James kept running, mustering every ounce of energy left. Within feets away from Snape, James shot red and green wizard sparks at Snape.

No sooner had Snape stumbled the curse was lifted immediately, yelling hoarsely James shouted-

'Expelliarmus!'

Snape was knocked off his feet as his wand flew out of his hand. Without pausing James dived on top of Snape and began punching every part of Snape's face he could reach. Snape began to recover and began punching James back as hard as he could, getting James in the nose causing it bleed freely; but James being on top had the advantage and his victory was near at hand.

Finally James had stopped punching Snape, he lay there, his eyes unfocused gazing up at James who was holding him up by his collar and ready to give Snape another blow with his right hand, but instead he released him and got to his feet.

Stepping over Snape, he strode over to face the crowd, his arms opened wide while nodding his head vigorously, silently stating: who's-the-man.

The crowd screamed and jeered while the Slytherins who were supporting Snape looked gloomily at each other. Suddenly the noise began to die down and people were looking at something behind James.

At the corner of his eye James could see a dark figure, assuming Snape he whirled around and yelled-

'Impedimenta!'

James grinned as his curse had made contact but the grin had vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The curse didn't make contact with Severus Snape but with Professor McGonagall. She was knocked off her feet, her pointed hat falling off her head while her square spectacles became askew.

As the blood coming from James nose splashed on to the green grass, Professor McGonagall slowly got to her feet. She was shaking all over with utmost rage while her thin mouth was as thin as ever which apparently had opened to say…

Author's Note: Are James and Snape going to be in trouble? Or will Professor McGonagall beat the crap out of James? Or perhaps Stubby Boardman will make an appearance and sing for us while Professor McGonagall and James dance. Find out next week on James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

    


	13. Author's note

Author's note: Long time, no see (well actually you're never seen me but you know what I mean). It's been a long time since I've last updated. I guess owe you all an apology. I should've told you guys I was going to stop but I've recently noticed I keep getting reviews.

The reason I've stopped was because I more or less lost my inspiration but its back. However I won't still write because the sixth book is almost out and I know for a fact (and my money is on Wormtail) that Rowling will tell us something about his past which means I will have to stop and start again because I like my fic to be perfect.

I suppose you're wandering why I am betting on Peter. Mainly because she said we were going to learn more about him. And I couldn't help noticing that most of the supporters of You-Know-Who's (he-he) have never been shown love and thus ended up joining the Dark Lord. My proof is Bartemius Crouch Jr and Severus Snape. So I think Peter's childhood wasn't good. I think mainly it's his father because in the third book his mother was mentioned: she cried over his death but his father was not mentioned at all.

And I think JK Rowling might be able to change how you feel about Wormtail and pity him. I know you're thinking I've lost my marbles but believe it or not I know lots of people who've lost their taste for the marauders after the order of phoenix when we found out that James and Sirius were nothing but arrogant bullies.

So basically what I am trying to say is that I won't start writing until she finishes all the books. I know that's a long way but you know what they say, "_good things come those who wait". _But look on the bright side when the HP books are finally over you'll have my ones to read. I know they won't be as good as hers but I know they will be decent.

So that's that, if you want to say anything I'm only a review away. Plus let me know what you think of my theories of Wormtail. I won't mind if you say that's the most stupid thing you've ever heard or whatever…coz you know…I won't cry or anything…


	14. Author's note 2

Author's Note: You guys are making me feel bad, because I know what it's like to be in your shoes and waiting for the author to hurry up. After all I can't wait to get my hands on HBP. But my decision stays the same I'll juts wait until the story is over I know it's a long way but just keep on remembering this: _good things comes to those who wait_ or _patience is a virtue_.

Since I'm feeling generous I will allow you all a sneak peak of the first paragraph of my next marauder fic. I won't tell you the title because I am afraid someone might steal it and it's a pretty good title as well. Anyways…

Mr and Mrs Black, of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, were proud to say that they were purebloods, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything with muggles or "mudbloods", because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

There you go and that's all I'm showing…no matter how much you nag I will not budge. And perhaps this sneak peek may end the galactic war.

Now I will answer each of your questions, just look for you're name which will be in Bold and just the read the text next to my name which is the answer, but I suggest you read all so you don't keep asking me the same questions.

**Dragon**: **hey stop being mean to Peter! "short fat and dim" indeed!**

Jaz man: You're right I should be stop being mean to Peter but I don't really know anything about him, which is the main reason I have to stop and wait for the next book. I tried looking at other fics but they are worse than me and some didn't even include him.

**Psycopathic sitter: I think your story was Okay. The Lupins were Muggles as I recall...**

Jaz man: Actually JK Rowling never said anything about the Lupins being muggles but recently I've heard in an interview saying Remus is a half-blood. And I am assuming the dad is the wizard, because "Lupin" sounds like a wizard name.

**LupinLover88: Okay this is well written but one thing that u really need to fix it's getting on my nerves. You need to put quotes instead of apostraphies. You keep doing that so when the quote ends at a name like hm something like tthis "Hi I'm Sirius." Since you end it at at an apostraphie instead of a quote it says Sirius as a possesive. So it looks like this 'Hi my name is Sirius' in stead of "Hi my name is Sirius." See? I hope you know what I'm talking about.**

Jaz man: …er…I think so…

**Jessi: Me again, I love this chapter but you're kind of confusing inn your sentences, you maybe should read over your stories before you post, just to correct some of the stuff.**

Jaz manOk, thanks.

**Jessi: I dont like this chapter, partly because of the language and partly because Remus was supposed to be shy and laid back and he's yelling at peter to kick James so I just thought that it wasnt realistic. Sorry if i sound mean i really like the other chapters**

Jaz man: Ah, no worries, I did think I over did it a bit but oh well…

**pandas rule the world****: Could ya let me know when you rewrite this fic? My addy is Panda. Thanx, Luv JoeyX**

Jaz man: I don't' know how to do that, I don't understand the how the story alert thing works

**Lyssa: For inspiration before HBP comes out, look up author Chelles and read. Truly brilliant.**

Jaz man: OK, I'll check it out

**sweetntinyangel****: Hahaha, I didn't care at all when we found out James and Sirius pranked people. I just loved them all that much more, anything J.K. Rowling tells me that involves the marauders I obsess over, except Peter, I hate him, but then I feel like I should feel sorry for him, he is kind of pathetic. I don't like Snape either, but should also feel sorry for the guy...well that's my opnion. I didn't think that your theories are stupid. And I'm willing to wait for this story to be finished. In the mean time check out my stories, Thanks.**

Jaz man: yeah I'll check out yours as well.

**gyffindor-chick****: Hey, I was just wondering why you wrote a story about James and Sirius, they are dead and Remus and Peter. They are no coincidence to the series of Harry Potter. How do you know all that stuff about them anyway? None of the books mentioned much about James or anything. Just curiosity. Hope no offense token**

Jaz man: None taken. The story is not just about James and Sirius but also Remus and Peter, I'm sorry if it appeared like just James and Sirius. How do I know so much about them? Well some of the information I just assumed it while others JK Rowling told us in either the books or interviews. One examples was, I assumed James was an only child because if he wasn't then I thought we would've heard about sister or brother by now. And in the OOTP, Sirius says the James' parents adopted him like a second-son, so that give away that James never had any brothers. Other information like the colour of Sirius eyes, Rowling had stated them in interviews. (They're grey)

**Jamie88****: it's to bad you're not going to continue this, but i understand... about peter, well i guess you could be right, and if he had bad youth and all, i'll feel sorry for him, though i still think that nothing can be an excuse for what he did... **

Jaz man: I'm not making excuses for him but I'm just pointing out that most people who go over to the dark side are most commonly people who didn't have a happy childhood. Besides I think there is still hope for him and I am so glad someone understand…thanks.

There you go, there's all you're answers I hope they've been helpful. And I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my stories, it might not mean much when you're not writing the story but for some reason I seem to be getting a boost every time some one reviews so thanks to all.


End file.
